<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serenade of Sorrow A Castlevania audiodrama~the original Script by GSO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787461">Serenade of Sorrow A Castlevania audiodrama~the original Script</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSO/pseuds/GSO'>GSO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Mathias Cronqvist Is a Good Parent, Reincarnation, Stillbirth, Suicide, alucard is an old man and wants to die, alucard loves his family, alucard support group</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSO/pseuds/GSO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenade of Sorrow A Castlevania audiodrama~the original Script</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard/Maria Renard, Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania), Elisabetha Cronqvist/Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist, Leon Belmont/Sara Trantoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this story glorifies suicide. if you have suicidal thoughts, please get help.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1094 - AFTER THE EVENTS OF LAMENT OF INNOCENCE<br/>
||Leon: Damn you, Mathias! I loved you like a brother<br/>
||Elisabetha's spirit appears<br/>
||Elisabetha: Leon what would you do for Mathias? Would you go against the natural order of the<br/>
world?||Leon: Elisabetha...what are you saying?<br/>
||Elisabetha: I've entered the cycle of reincarnation, thanks to alchemy.<br/>
Mathias taught me how to read and I experimented. It worked.<br/>
That's how I lost our baby. It's my fault he's like this(sobbing)<br/>
||Leon: Why would you do that?<br/>
||Sara's spirit appears||Sara: That's a good question. Elise, what were you<br/>
thinking?<br/>
||Elisabetha: I wanted to be on his level intellectually this whole mess is my fault<br/>
||Leon: Then let's fix it. I'll go get Rinaldo and meet you at the<br/>
manor.||</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR EXTERIOR||A magical wind surrounds<br/>
Rinaldo.||<br/>
Rinaldo: Now, this will bind our souls to the<br/>
earth as long as Dracula or his progeny exists. Are you sure<br/>
you want this Leon?<br/>
||Leon: Yes.||<br/>
Sara &amp; Elisabetha: Good<br/>
luck gentlemen.||FADE TO BLACK||</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>400 years later lisa and dracula meet...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WALLACHIA,1455  EVENING OUTSIDE DRACULA'S CASTLE</p><p>(fist knocking on a door)</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          Hello?</p><p>(door opens, lisa steps inside, door closes with a bang)</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          I've been told the man who lives<br/>          here has knowlege of the medical<br/>          sciences.I am a doctor, but I<br/>          desprately need to know more.</p><p>(dracula appears as if by magic on the stairs)</p><p>(footsteps)</p><p>                      DRACULA<br/>          (amused)you come into my home<br/>          seeking knowledge so you can what,<br/>          make a ticture from eye of newt or<br/>          toe of frog? Or pehaps daub chicken<br/>          blood on your so-called patients?</p><p>                      LISA<br/>                (tersley) Don't mistake<br/>                 me for a witch.(sadly<br/>                 but irritaded) The<br/>                 church aleady does that<br/>                 to people like me.</p><p>                      DRACULA<br/>                (circling lisa,grinning)<br/>          Pehaps I should just eat you, I am<br/>          hungry after all...</p><p>(dracula moves behind lisa with his fangs at her throat.<br/>Suddenly he stops)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          (echo)Pitiable fool. Really<br/>          matthaias, how could you?</p><p>                      DRACULA<br/>                (under his breath)damn<br/>                 you,Leon.</p><p>                      ELISABETHA<br/>                (echo)Matthaias?</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          Are you alright?</p><p>          (Dracula blinks sucking in a<br/>          shocked breath)</p><p>                      DRACULA<br/>          What do you have in trade for my<br/>          knowledge, miss-</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          Lisa, of Lupu.(scolding)I suppose I<br/>          could help you relearn societal<br/>          manners.</p><p>                      DRACULA<br/>          (chuckling)intersting.(stunned)<br/>          We've known each other for all of<br/>          two minutes. Your offer is tempting<br/>          but what need have I of it? </p><p>                      LISA<br/>          Well then how about companionship?<br/>          Aren't you lonely here?</p><p>                                             FADE IN FLASHBACK :</p><p>YEAR 1092</p><p>(footsteps door opens and closes)</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>                (talking to a servant)<br/>          How fares my wife?</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          I'm sure she'll be alright<br/>          Cronqvist. So come on! The men are<br/>          waiting.</p><p>                      SERVANT<br/>          She is in good health, Lord<br/>          Cronqvist. </p><p>                      SARA<br/>          Don't worry mathais I'll look after<br/>          her while you are away.</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>          Thank God for you, Lady Trantoul.</p><p>                                             FADE OUT FLASHBACK :<br/>                DRACULA<br/>                (in amazement)<br/>          Well, I think I just might like<br/>          you, Lisa of Lupu.(businesslike) I<br/>          am Vlad Dracula Tepes. My castle<br/>          and I are at your disposal milady.</p><p>THREE MONTHS LATER</p><p>                      LISA<br/>                (out loud to herself)<br/>          He's such a nice man. If a bit<br/>          solitary. Why just last night he<br/>          brought me roses!(giggle) still,<br/>          the people in Lupu need me.(sigh)<br/>          what will I tell him?</p><p>          (Door opens, Vlad enters)</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          I hope you are well this evening,<br/>          Lisa.</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          Oh yes, quite thank you. Was there<br/>          something you needed, vlad?</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>                (slowly pulls something<br/>                 from his back pocket)<br/>           Three months ago today you came to<br/>          me and asked for knowlege. Now I<br/>          want to ask something of you.</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          Yes?-<br/>                (shocked gasp)</p><p>                                             FADE IN FLASHBACK :</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>          Elise, we've known each other for a<br/>          long time. Now I would like to ask<br/>          something of you.<br/>                (Sinking to one knee)<br/>          Beloved, Will you join me in<br/>          matrimony? Will you be my wife?</p><p>                      ELISABETHA<br/>          (happily)Yes!<br/>                (happy laughter from both<br/>                 mathias and elisabetha)</p><p>                                             FADE OUT FLASHBACK :</p><p> </p><p>                      VLAD<br/>                (opens his palm revealing<br/>                 a betrothal ring,<br/>                 sinking to one knee)<br/>          Lisa, will you join me in<br/>          matrimony? Will you be my wife?</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          (sort of spooked but trying to be<br/>          happy)On one condition. If I am to<br/>          love you as a man, you must live as<br/>          a man.</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          What does that entail?</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          Travel. Learn to like people again<br/>          or at the very least tolerate them.</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>                (happier)<br/>          As you wish, Lisa. Good<br/>          night.(kisses her cheek).</p><p> </p><p>Door opens and closes.</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          (spooked whisper)What is going on?<br/>                (lisa climbs into bed)</p><p>                                             FADE IN DREAM :<br/>                (lisa "awakens" to see a<br/>                 maid standing over her)</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          Where am I?</p><p>                      MAID<br/>          (relievedOh thank the heavens lady<br/>          cronqvist you're awake!</p><p>                      ELISABETHA<br/>                (sobbing)I think I'm<br/>                 losing him...<br/>                (labored breathing)<br/>                (sobbing)Mathias, I'm<br/>                 sorry my love</p><p> </p><p>                      MAID<br/>          (choked up)Send for lord cronqvist.<br/>          The lady could die tonight.</p><p>                      SERVANT<br/>          Of course.(footsteps, door closes)</p><p>                                             FADE OUT DREAM:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                      LISA<br/>                (covers rustling, falls<br/>                 out of bed,spooked) what<br/>                 was that?<br/>                (pacing)that's not<br/>                 possible...is it?<br/>                (lisa opens the door and<br/>                 sprints down the hall<br/>                 pulling back a velvet<br/>                 curtain. She finds Vlad<br/>                 on his knees in a dimly<br/>                 lit room.</p><p> </p><p>                      VLAD<br/>                (murmuring<br/>                 heartbroken)Elisabetha,I<br/>                 miss you... (breaks down<br/>                 sobbing)<br/>                (lisa quietly returns to<br/>                 her room shutting the<br/>                 door. She takes a ring<br/>                 out of her desk drawer)</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          Oh my god, I am losing my<br/>          mind.(sob) (pacing) This ring was<br/>          mine in another life..(lisa<br/>          collapses in pain)</p><p>                                             FADE TO BLACK</p><p>SOME HOURS LATER</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          Lisa? (sees Lisa on the floor,<br/>          scoops her up) what happened,<br/>          dearest?</p><p>                      LISA/ELISABETHA<br/>                 Leon, don't go into the<br/>                 forest. Please! It's too<br/>                 late for Sara, save<br/>                 yourself! (shallow<br/>                 breaths)MATHAIS STOP<br/>                 THIS PLEASE! The stone!<br/>                 DESTROY IT! I beg of<br/>                 you!(sobbing) we'll see<br/>                 each other again my<br/>                 love.</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          (worried)Lisa? Wake up, please!</p><p>                      LISA/ELISABETHA<br/>                (frightened gasp)Is it<br/>                 really you, Love?</p><p>                      LISA<br/>                (touches vlad's cheek)<br/>                (breaks down sobbing)</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>                (sees the ring in lisa's<br/>                 hand.)(quietly) Where<br/>                 did you get this?</p><p>                      LISA<br/>                (inhale)Vlad? What<br/>                 happened?</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          I was hoping you could tell me,<br/>          love. (holds out the ring to lisa)</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          (spooked)It was just a nightmare<br/>          nothing more.</p><p>THE NEXT DAY</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          Vlad, do you believe in<br/>          reincarnation?</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          Why do you ask, love?</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          I've been dreaming about an empty<br/>          manor since I wa-actually,forget<br/>          it. </p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          As you wish Lisa.<br/>                (vlad walks out closing<br/>                 the door behind him)</p><p> </p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          Lisa of Lupu who are you and why do<br/>          you have HER ring?<br/>                (door opens lisa moaning<br/>                 in pain)</p><p>                      LISA/ELISABETHA<br/>          Mathais don't go! Please!</p><p> </p><p>                      LISA<br/>                (begining to<br/>                 hyperventilate, scared)<br/>                 Who am I?<br/>                (Vlad picks fightend Lisa<br/>                 up and carries her to<br/>                 his room)</p><p> </p><p>                      VLAD<br/>                (gently commanding)Lisa.<br/>                 Look at me.<br/>                (lisa falls back on the<br/>                 bed as Vlad's eyes glow<br/>                 in a<br/>                 thrall)(regretfully)<br/>                 rest well my love, I'm<br/>                 sorry I had to do that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 2<br/>                (kissing noises from both<br/>                 Vlad and Lisa)</p><p>                      LISA<br/>                (giggling)Vlad, you're<br/>                 such a tease!</p><p> </p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          Well, dearest? I can't help it.<br/>          You're my Siren.</p><p>                      LISA<br/>                (sighing good-naturedly)<br/>          Here we go again...<br/>          husband? You're such a sap.</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          (chuckling)Only for the woman who<br/>          stole my heart, I assure you.</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          Now, I'll go take a bath. You can<br/>          go sleep in your coffin and I'll<br/>          see you tonight.<br/>                (bedroom door opens and<br/>                 closes)<br/>                (tap turning on, running<br/>                 bathwater)</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          (lisa climbs in)That feels so good!<br/>                (bath sounds, lisa<br/>                 emerges)<br/>                (clothes sliding on)</p><p>          (light footsteps)</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          Who's there?!</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          It's okay Elisabetha I won't hurt<br/>          you.</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          (Shocked)Who are you?! And my name<br/>          is Lisa!</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          He said you might not remember<br/>          me.(to herself) Leon, what in god's<br/>          name made you think this was a good<br/>          idea?(sigh) (sara disappears)</p><p> </p><p>                (lisa walking down the<br/>                 hall, door opens and<br/>                 closes)</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          What the hell is going on? (beakers<br/>          bubbling) (muttering) Just a<br/>          minute... (book opening) now where<br/>          was I?<br/>                (death glides ito the<br/>                 room)</p><p>                      DEATH<br/>          Lord dracula has left, am I not<br/>          correct lady lisa?</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          Yes, he left tonight. Why are you<br/>          here, death?</p><p>                      DEATH<br/>          There's something you must know.</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          (spooked)What is it?</p><p>                                             FADE IN FLASHBACK :</p><p> </p><p>                      SARA<br/>          (crying)Elisabetha, hang on!</p><p>                      ELISABETHA<br/>                (laboured breaths)</p><p>          (weakly)Sara, my baby? Where is he?<br/>                (covers shifting)<br/>          Why isn't he crying?</p><p>                      SERVANT<br/>          Lady elisabetha, your child is<br/>          dead.</p><p>                      ELISABETHA<br/>          (moaning)My boy... My baby boy...<br/>                (exhales for the last<br/>                 time)<br/>                (the maidservant steps up<br/>                 to Sara)</p><p>                      SERVANT<br/>           what will we tell Lord cronqvist?</p><p>                      SARA<br/>                (angrily)would you two<br/>                 get out?!<br/>                (footsteps, Door Slams)</p><p>                                             FADE OUT FLASHBACK :</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          (pacing)Still don't see what this<br/>          has to do with me, death.</p><p>                      DEATH<br/>          You've been given a second chance.</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          Hold a moment. You're telling me<br/>          that I am-</p><p>                      DEATH<br/>          Elisabetha's reincarnation, yes.<br/>          And lord dracula is?</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          Mathaias Cronqvist. Oh my god.<br/>          (slams a fist into the table) if<br/>          there is a god, WHY WOULD HE DO<br/>          THAT TO US?!</p><p>                      DEATH<br/>                (chuckling)punishment for<br/>                 your husband's sins I<br/>                 suppose</p><p> </p><p>                      LISA<br/>                (frustrated groan)<br/>                 Wonderful. That's going<br/>                 to be a lovely<br/>                 conversation. "dearest<br/>                 don't be upset but<br/>                 remember when you left<br/>                 on crusade and I died<br/>                 before you got home?"<br/>          As far as I'm concered "god" can go<br/>          fuck himself. Oh and let's not<br/>          forget the cherry on top of how I<br/>          lost the baby. Damn it. </p><p>                (footsteps)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Ah, so you did remember?</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          (angrily)Let me guess? Come to<br/>          twist the knife some more? Is that<br/>          it? Leon Belmont.</p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (sadly)Matthaias was my<br/>                 best friend. But he's<br/>                 been dead for a long<br/>                 time.</p><p> </p><p>                      LISA<br/>          (hiss)Go to hell.</p><p>                (footsteps, door slams)</p><p> </p><p>                      LEON <br/>          Damn I wasn't expecting that<br/>          tch.(He scoffs and the only thing<br/>          you hear is footsteps)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 3</p><p>1 MONTH LATER<br/>                (Flames light,Rapid<br/>                 footsteps, door creaks<br/>                 open)</p><p>                      RINALDO<br/>          (echo)Mathaias...</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>                (growl)Mathias Cronqvist<br/>                 is dead! Leave me alone!</p><p>                      RINALDO<br/>          Mathaias, you-<br/>                (vlad roars in anguish,<br/>                 smashing a table)</p><p>                      RINALDO<br/>          It'll take a lot more than that to<br/>          scare me away old friend.</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>                (pacing)</p><p>          (weary)what do you want old man? I<br/>          have no patience for specters.</p><p> </p><p>                      RINALDO<br/>          Sara is talking to your wife as we<br/>          speak. Have you noticed anything<br/>          different about her lately?</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          Such as? (angry)Spit it out<br/>          Rinaldo! </p><p>                      RINALDO<br/>          Has she been particularly sad as of<br/>          late?</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          I don't- wait...</p><p>                                             FADE IN FLASHBACK :</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>                (concerned,murmur)lisa?<br/>                 Dearest, what is it?</p><p> </p><p>                      LISA<br/>                (Hysterical sobbing)<br/>          Vlad? Oh my god!(sobbing)</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>                (picks Lisa up off the<br/>                 floor of the lab)What's<br/>                 wrong my love?</p><p> </p><p>                      LISA <br/>          (sobbing)I'm pregnant!(angry) I<br/>          won't lose our baby, not again!</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          Alright love, I think you should go<br/>          to bed.<br/>                (footstepts down the<br/>                 hall, covers rustling<br/>                 vlad tucks lisa in.)</p><p> </p><p>                      LISA<br/>          (exausted)Please don't go...</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          (sadly) My love, I must. Dawn is<br/>          coming... I'll just be in my<br/>          chamber-</p><p>                      LISA <br/>                (moaning)Mathaias...<br/>                (vlad sucks in a shocked<br/>                 breath, footsteps, door<br/>                 opens and closes)</p><p>                                             FADE OUT FLASHBACK :</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          (shocked)That's impossible! How did<br/>          this happen? </p><p>                      RINALDO<br/>          How long has it been? About 400<br/>          years since she died? </p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          (stunned)She was reincarnated?!<br/>          Excuse me for a moment...<br/>                (footsteps down the hall)</p><p> </p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          Lisa? Are you awake?</p><p>                      LISA <br/>                (calmly)Yes? What is it<br/>                 husband?</p><p> </p><p>                      VLAD<br/>                (happy chuckle)What would<br/>                 you like to do with the<br/>                 nursery, dear?</p><p>SIX MONTHS LATER</p><p>                      LISA <br/>          Vlad, do you know if the Manor is<br/>          still standing?</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          (mock stern)Lisa, a trip would do<br/>          you and the baby no good right now.<br/>          Besides, we don't need it.</p><p>                      LISA <br/>                (a little disapointed)I<br/>                 suppose not... (she<br/>                 let's out a sigh)<br/>          At least my life makes a little<br/>          more sense now.</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          (anguished)Why did you have to die?</p><p>                      LISA <br/>          I have no ide-(sigh)come now love,<br/>          don't cry. We're together again.</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          (hums, reaching to tousle lisa's<br/>          hair.)</p><p>                      LISA/ELISABETHA<br/>          (sigh of mock frustration)<br/>          I just plaited it, you fiend.<br/>                (happy laughter from both<br/>                 Vlad and Lisa)</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          No damned crusades this time.</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          It wasn't worth it lisa belive<br/>          me...</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          (to lisa)Remember when we first met<br/>          these two?<br/>                (lisa and sara giggling)</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          You liked Mr.Blonde angel, while I<br/>          liked Mr.Tall dark and broody.</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          (embaressed)Ladies, please!</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>                (good natured groan)Sara!</p><p>          (Lisa and Sara walk down the hall<br/>          giggling)</p><p>                      LISA/ELISABETHA<br/>          These men are sooo moody.</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          But we love them anyway.</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          Except walter, fuck Walter.</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          Yeah fuck Walter.</p><p>                      SARA<br/>                (humming)<br/>                (door opens,vlad enters)</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          Come then Lisa, into bed with you.</p><p>                      LISA <br/>          But I'm having fun with Sara.</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          It's time for bed darling. Have you<br/>          seen the time? It's late.</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          Go Lisa it's late and you need to<br/>          rest up. We can always talk another<br/>          time. </p><p>                      LISA <br/>          Fine I'll go. See you next time<br/>          Sara! (she giggles happily)</p><p>                (there's darkness and all<br/>                 you hear is foot<br/>                 steps,and a door closes)</p><p> </p><p>                      VLAD<br/>                Goodnight darling, sleep<br/>                 tight. (he blows her a<br/>                 kiss)  </p><p>                      LISA <br/>          Good night.(she soon drifts off to<br/>          sleep)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 4</p><p>ADRIAN'S BIRTH - 3 MONTHS LATER<br/>                (sheets rustling, Lisa<br/>                 moaning)</p><p>                      LISA <br/>                (gasp)VLAD! MY WATER JUST<br/>                 BROKE! THE BABY'S<br/>                 COMING!</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          Lisa! The baby's early! (to<br/>          himself) Not again...<br/>                (footsteps, door creaks<br/>                 Sara enters)</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          Lisa, breathe out(exhale) good. <br/>                (dipping a cloth in a<br/>                 bowl of water)<br/>                (footsteps, leon enters)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Alright Vlad out you-</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>                (low growl) no.<br/>                (to lisa) I'm not going<br/>                 anywhere love not this<br/>                 time.(kisses lisa)</p><p>                      LISA <br/>          You're the sappiest sap ever<br/>          Vlad(huffs a laugh)</p><p>                                             FADE IN FLASHBACK :</p><p>YEAR 1092</p><p>(slippers on carpet)</p><p>(pacing stops)<br/>                (mathaias see's his wife<br/>                 and walks over to her)</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>          (lightly scolding)Elise, you should<br/>          be in bed.</p><p>                      ELISABETHA<br/>          You need to be looked after too,<br/>          husband and since you scared the<br/>          servants away, that's my job.</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          Oh really? (hums, reaching up to<br/>          tousle elisabetha's hair.)</p><p>                      ELISABETHA<br/>                (sigh of mock<br/>                 frustration)<br/>          I just plaited it, you fiend!</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>          I want to see it down before I go.<br/>                (Mathaias and Elisabetha<br/>                 kiss)<br/>          What would I do without you,<br/>          Elisabetha Cronqvist?</p><p>                      ELISABETHA<br/>          Sit in here and brood all day, I<br/>          suppose. I hope our baby doesn't<br/>          become a brooder like his father. I<br/>          still love you though dearest. (she<br/>          smiles)</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>          (happily)We'll have a fine son, my<br/>          love.</p><p>                      SERVANT<br/>          Lady Elisabetha, lord Belmont and<br/>          lady Trantoul are here.</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>          Well, should we go see "uncle" Leon<br/>          and Auntie Sara?</p><p>                      ELISABETHA<br/>                (happy sigh)Yes, let's...</p><p> </p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (ecstatic)Seriously?<br/>                 (happy humming)</p><p> </p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>                (chuckles)You're still<br/>                 such a child, Belmont.</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Well, one of us has to be, wouldn't<br/>          you say? (pulls a ring out of his<br/>          pocket) here Mathaias, this is for<br/>          you.</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>                (suprised)Your crusade<br/>                 ring? Why? </p><p>                      LEON<br/>          You're my best friend, Mathaias</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>                (choked up)Thank you,<br/>                 Leon...</p><p> </p><p>                      LEON <br/>          It's no problem. Anything for my<br/>          best friend! (he laughs happily and<br/>          smiles) </p><p>                                             FADE OUT FLASHBACK :</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>                (gasp) I'm sorry Leon...</p><p> </p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (sternly)That's quite<br/>                 enough of that! Pull<br/>                 yourself together my<br/>                 friend!</p><p> </p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          (weary)Why are you here leon?</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Your son is going to need somebody<br/>          to look after him right?<br/>                (newborn baby crying,<br/>                 footsteps)</p><p>                      SARA<br/>                (happily)it's a boy!</p><p>                      LISA <br/>                (labored<br/>                 breathing)(weak)let me<br/>                 hold him...(moaning)My<br/>                 boy... My baby boy...<br/>                (lisa stops breathing)</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>                (anxiously)come on love,<br/>                 breathe!<br/>                (footsteps, vlad bites<br/>                 his lip and gently puts<br/>                 his fangs to lisa's<br/>                 neck)</p><p> </p><p>                      LISA <br/>                (Deep breath)...Vlad?<br/>                 Where's Adrian?<br/>                (Sara puts crying baby<br/>                 Adrian on Lisa's chest,<br/>                 Vlad breaks down<br/>                 sobbing)</p><p> </p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          My boy... My precious boy...</p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (whispers to Lisa) I<br/>                 didn't think he'd be so<br/>                 happy. He didn't seem<br/>                 like it earlier.</p><p> </p><p>                      SARA <br/>                (whispers) Oh give the<br/>                 guy a break. He's been<br/>                 through a lot.</p><p> </p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (whispers) Yeah I guess<br/>                 bu-</p><p> </p><p>                      SARA  <br/>          No, no buts, no nothing. Just shut<br/>          your mouth and enjoy this time. For<br/>          crying out loud Vlad and Lisa are<br/>          parents now. </p><p>THREE HOURS LATER</p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (quietly)Hi there Adrian.<br/>                (picks Adrian up, baby<br/>                 yawns)<br/>                (rocking chair noises)</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          (good natured)Careful Belmont. If<br/>          he turns into a spoiled brat I<br/>          blame you!</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          (good natured)Shut up cronqvist.</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          (exasperated)Leon, you can hold<br/>          Adrian later. He needs to sleep.</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>                (puts Adrian back in the<br/>                 crib)Good night<br/>                 son.(kisses Adrian)</p><p>SIX MONTHS LATER</p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (narrating)...And the<br/>                 kight rescued the fair<br/>                 maiden from the evil<br/>                 one. They lived hapily<br/>                 ever after.</p><p>                (baby giggle, then poof)<br/>          Adrian? It's time for-(leon looks<br/>          up and sees a bat with a tuft of<br/>          blond hair.)(sigh) Alright then.<br/>                (creeping down the hall<br/>                 going after Adrian the<br/>                 baby bat)<br/>                (bat squeaking)<br/>                (footsteps)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Gotcha!(raises Adrian to meet his<br/>          eyes) human form, Adrian.<br/>                (bat squeaking)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          (trying to hold back laughter)Fine<br/>          then. Sara? A little help here<br/>          please?</p><p>                      SARA<br/>                (singsong)Adrian...</p><p> </p><p>                      SARA<br/>          Bedtime, little knight.<br/>                (poof, baby yawns)<br/>                (pulls covers up)<br/>                (door closes)</p><p>                      LISA <br/>          Is he asleep Sara?</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          Yes. Now we can finally go to sleep </p><p>                      LEON<br/>          (excited)Lisa, I found the Manor!</p><p>                      LISA <br/>          (amused)Family vacation? I'll see<br/>          if I can talk him into it.</p><p>                      LISA <br/>          Good luck. He's hard to convince at<br/>          certain things. I doubt he'll even<br/>          allow I-</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          Allow what? Is there anything that<br/>          you guys would like to tell me?</p><p>                      LISA <br/>          Vlad,we've all been thinking that<br/>          taking a family trip would be fun<br/>          and relaxing for all of us. </p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          No I forbid it. </p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Why not? Come on it'd be so fun!<br/>          Why do you always have to have the<br/>          last say in things? It's not fair!<br/>          I want to go on a vacation!</p><p> </p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          (frustrated)There are too many bad<br/>          memories for me there leon. You<br/>          know that.</p><p>                      LISA &amp; SARA<br/>          Guys let's not fight the baby is<br/>          trying to sleep.</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          I can't walk those halls again.</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          Because I died there? Vlad, the<br/>          time we have now is important.<br/>          Don't you want to show our son his<br/>          ancestral home? Besides it's nice<br/>          to get out every now and then and<br/>          we haven't left in a really long<br/>          time. </p><p>                      SARA <br/>          Yeah. It would be fun for all of<br/>          us. It's not like anything bad is<br/>          going to happen while we're away. </p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Don't jinx us Sara. </p><p>                      SARA <br/>          What? Just a suggestion.</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          I still think we should go on the<br/>          family vacation it would be fun!</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>           Lisa, please.</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Mathais, stop brooding.</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          Don't start with me Belmont</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Are you ever going to get over<br/>          that? </p><p>                      SARA <br/>          Don't throw a tantrum like that. If<br/>          he doesn't want to go then we won't<br/>          go.</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          I'll talk with him about it. I<br/>          really want to go on this vacation. </p><p>                      SARA <br/>          as I was saying before I got<br/>          interrupted. Good luck!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 5 - CRONQVIST MANOR 1457</p><p> </p><p>                      YOUNG ADRIAN<br/>                (running,giggling)<br/>          Come catch me uncle leon!</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Where does that boy get all his<br/>          energy?<br/>                (adrian is stopped by the<br/>                 servant)</p><p>                      SERVANT<br/>          young Master cronqvist, you really<br/>          should slow-<br/>                (adrian falls in the<br/>                 pond)(screams in pain)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          ADRIAN! (dives into the pond)<br/>                (underwater swimming<br/>                 noises)<br/>                (surfaces)</p><p> </p><p>                      RINALDO<br/>          What happened leon?</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          I don't know! As soon as adrian<br/>          touched the water it hurt him!</p><p>                      RINALDO<br/>          That's because running water is "of<br/>          the earth" and harmful to vampires.</p><p>                      YOUNG ADRIAN<br/>                (hisses in pain)Mother!</p><p> </p><p>                      RINALDO<br/>          Bring him inside, quickly!</p><p> </p><p>                (door opens and<br/>                 closes,footsteps)<br/>                (covers shifting)<br/>                (adrian's labored<br/>                 breathing)</p><p> </p><p>                      RINALDO<br/>          Hmm... A moment leon?<br/>                (door opens and<br/>                 closes,footsteps)</p><p> </p><p>                      LEON<br/>          What is it old friend?</p><p>                      RINALDO<br/>          Adrian's lungs are weaker than they<br/>          should be. That stint in the water<br/>          did him no favors.</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Is there nothing you can do? Will<br/>          it get worse?</p><p>                      RINALDO<br/>          No it shouldn't get any worse. The<br/>          best thing to do now would be to<br/>          get him back to the castle where<br/>          his father can treat him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 6 - CASTLEVANIA</p><p> </p><p>                (vlad pacing, monitor<br/>                 beeping,adrian's labored<br/>                 breathing)</p><p>                      LISA<br/>          Sit down love. Our son will be<br/>          alright.</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          It's all my fault...I should've<br/>          been there...</p><p>                                             FADE IN DREAM :</p><p>                      YOUNG ADRIAN<br/>                (sits up)where am<br/>                 I?(groans is pain)</p><p> </p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Come on cronqvist, the men are<br/>          waiting.</p><p>                      ELISABETHA<br/>          Godspeed, my love.</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          If I should perish in battle, don't<br/>          let our son forget about me...</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          (crying)Elisabetha, hang on!</p><p>                      ELISABETHA<br/>                (laboured breaths)</p><p>          (weakly)Sara, my baby? Where is he?<br/>                (covers shifting)<br/>          Why isn't he crying?</p><p>                      SERVANT<br/>          Lady elisabetha, your child is<br/>          dead.</p><p>                      ELISABETHA<br/>          (moaning)My boy... My baby boy...<br/>                (exhales for the last<br/>                 time)<br/>                (the maidservant steps up<br/>                 to Sara)</p><p>                      SERVANT<br/>           what will we tell Lord cronqvist?</p><p>                      SARA<br/>                (angrily)would you two<br/>                 get out?!<br/>                (footsteps, Door Slams)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          Elisabetha...wait! What of the<br/>          baby?</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          Passed on with his mother. I'm<br/>          sorry, matthais</p><p> </p><p>                (door bangs open matthais<br/>                 runs into the manor<br/>                 tears streaming down his<br/>                 cheeks)<br/>                (crying mathaias slowly<br/>                 opens the door to his<br/>                 bedroom)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          (in<br/>          despair)Elisabetha...Aldus...Aldus.<br/>          ..My boy... My precious<br/>          boy...(Screaming)<br/>          WHY...WHY HAVE YOU TAKEN THEM FROM<br/>          ME! I FOUGHT A WAR IN YOUR NAME! IS<br/>          THAT NOT ENOUGH?(with hatred) I<br/>          despise you. No more will I tread<br/>          your path.</p><p>                      YOUNG ADRIAN<br/>          Father...(sobbing)</p><p> </p><p>                                             FADE OUT DREAM:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 7 - CASTLEVANIA</p><p> </p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          Adrian, wake up my boy.</p><p>                      YOUNG ADRIAN<br/>          Father!(sobbing)</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          hush, Adrian. Calm down.<br/>                (vlad carries adrian to<br/>                 his room)(covers<br/>                 shifting)</p><p> </p><p>                      YOUNG ADRIAN<br/>          I'm sorry I left you alone father.</p><p> </p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          What? What are you talking about?</p><p> </p><p>                      YOUNG ADRIAN<br/>          Mother and I died.</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          How did you find out about that?</p><p>                      YOUNG ADRIAN<br/>          I dreamed it.</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          Well, don't worry about it son. It<br/>          was long ago and we're together<br/>          now. Just rest.</p><p>                      YOUNG ADRIAN<br/>          Good night father.</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>                (kisses adrian's cheek)<br/>          Good night son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 8 - CRONQVIST MANOR 1465<br/>                (organ echoing through<br/>                 the halls)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          He's good at that. Girls like<br/>          music.</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          Don't you start, belmont</p><p>                      LISA &amp; SARA<br/>          Leon, it's none of your business.<br/>                (teen adrian walks in)</p><p>                      TEEN ADRIAN<br/>          Really uncle leon! Ugh... Mother,<br/>          I'll be in the alchemy lab with<br/>          rinaldo. Let me know when uncle<br/>          leon stops being a brat.<br/>                (sara sighs in<br/>                 frustration at leon<br/>                 being a brat)<br/>                (footsteps, door opens<br/>                 and closes)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 9 - LUPU 1470<br/>                (mob noises, woman<br/>                 crying)</p><p>                      TOWNSPERSON 1<br/>          Filthy witch!(backhand)<br/>                (adrian lightly twists<br/>                 the man's wrist)</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (growl)I'll break it! Now<br/>                 leave!<br/>                (mob disperses)</p><p> </p><p>                      WOMAN<br/>          Thank you sir!<br/>                (adrian helps her up)</p><p>                (woman groans) I need to<br/>                 see dr. Tepes.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Right this way ma'am.<br/>                (the woman and adrian<br/>                 enter lisa's lab)</p><p>                      LISA <br/>          Hello, are you ready to have your<br/>          baby? <br/>                (the woman lays down on<br/>                 the bed, adrian exits<br/>                 the cottage)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Something's not right...(transforms<br/>          into a bat and flies away.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A storm be brewing...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 10 - CRONQVIST MANOR</p><p>(adrian pacing)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>
That bishop...I'd kill him with my<br/>
bare hands!</p><p>                      LEON<br/>
That's enough murder-talk adrian...</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>
Come with me then next time leon.</p><p>                      SARA<br/>
Adrian's right leon. That bishop is<br/>
corrupt. There's no reason in him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 11 - ON THE ROAD OUTSIDE LUPU</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          I gave those two invitations to<br/>          come live at the castle, since it's<br/>          clear society doesn't accept them.</p><p> </p><p>                                             FADE IN FLASHBACK :<br/>                (rocks being thrown at<br/>                 Leon)</p><p> </p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          That's enough! Leave him alone!<br/>                (helps leon up)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          It's alright my friend. Usually I<br/>          just ignore them.</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          Then why not this time?</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          They insulted Sara...</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>                (growl)just a moment...</p><p>                (mathais calmly walks<br/>                 over the hill)<br/>                (zapping and exploding<br/>                 noises)</p><p>                      KNIGHT<br/>          (yelp)We're sorry sir Cronqvist!</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          Good. As you were.<br/>                (matthais dusts of his<br/>                 hands and smiles at<br/>                 leon)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Show-off.</p><p>                                             FADE OUT FLASHBACK :</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 12 - ON THE ROAD OUTSIDE LUPU</p><p>(vlad sees the charred remains of  lisa's clinic in the<br/>distance, breaks into a run)</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          Lisa? Lisa! Where are you!<br/>                (a young woman walks up<br/>                 to vlad)</p><p> </p><p>                      WOMAN<br/>          Are you mr. Tepes? Lisa talked<br/>          about you. Said you were t-</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          Where is my wife?</p><p>                      WOMAN<br/>          The bishop took her to the<br/>          cathedral. Witchcraft he said.<br/>          Alucard took off after her.</p><p>                      VLAD<br/>          She said to me if you would love me<br/>          as a man, then live as a man. No<br/>          more.(vlad transforms and flies<br/>          away)</p><p>TARGOVISTE - OUTSIDE THE CATHERAL</p><p>(flames crackling)</p><p>                      LISA <br/>                (calling out to<br/>                 vlad)don't hurt them!<br/>                 They don't know what<br/>                 they're doing! Be better<br/>                 than them!<br/>                 Please!(exhales for the<br/>                 last time)</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (chains clainking)<br/>          LET GO OF ME DAMN YOU! MOTHERRRR!<br/>                (footsteps)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK...IF I KNEW<br/>          THINGS WERE GOING TO TURN OUT LIKE<br/>          THIS, I WOULD HAVE SAID NO TO<br/>          FIGHTING IN YOUR DAMN HOLY WAR!<br/>                (chains disolve)<br/>          Rinaldo sara let's go!(puts<br/>          adrian's arm around his shoulders)<br/>          We have to go now!<br/>                (a fireball appears in<br/>                 the sky)</p><p>                      DRACULA<br/>          WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!</p><p>                      CROWD<br/>          Dracula, oh god!(screaming)</p><p>                      DRACULA<br/>          YOU HAVE ONE YEAR TO MAKE PEACE<br/>          WITH YOUR GOD!(dracula disappears)</p><p>                                             POST CREDITS</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          No.</p><p>                      DRACULA<br/>          What do you mean no?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          This is not what mother would have<br/>          wanted. Do not do this!</p><p>                      DRACULA<br/>          Son...don't oppose me...</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          I love you father, but if you<br/>          choose to hurt them, You leave me<br/>          no choice.</p><p>                      DRACULA<br/>          So be it!<br/>                (slashes alucard across<br/>                 the chest)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (falls to the ground in<br/>                 agony, labored<br/>                 breathing)</p><p>                      LEON SARA &amp; RINALDO<br/>          ADRIAN!</p><p>                      RINALDO<br/>          Leon, help me with him!</p><p>                      LEON &amp; SARA<br/>          MATTHAIS! HOW COULD YOU!<br/>                (in that instant mathais'<br/>                 soul splits)</p><p>                      DRACULA<br/>          WHAT?</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          I have him. Let's go!<br/>                (horse carriage noises,<br/>                 heart monitor)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (feverish moaning,<br/>                 labored breathing)<br/>          ...father...</p><p>                      LEON &amp; SARA<br/>                (heart monitor slows)<br/>          We're losing him...</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Coome on adrian! Keep breathing<br/>          damnit!</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          Come on little knight keep<br/>          fighting!<br/>                (footsteps, hospital bed<br/>                 noises)</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - ADRIAN'S ROOM<br/>                (heart monitor beeping)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>                (sobbing)I'm so sorry my<br/>                 boy. Hate me. After all,<br/>                 it wont compare with how<br/>                 much I hate myself.<br/>                (activates the alchemy<br/>                 runes at the bottom of<br/>                 the bed)<br/>                (footsteps, door opens<br/>                 and shuts)</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (breathing evens out as<br/>                 oxygen fills the room,<br/>                 heart monitor beeping)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End of Season 1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 13  - CRONQVIST MANOR </p><p>                      LEON<br/>
What's wrong with him?</p><p>                      SERVANT<br/>
I have no idea. Maybe it would be<br/>
better to just put the boy out of<br/>
his misery.</p><p>                      RINALDO<br/>
Don't even think about it. The boy<br/>
will live. So you can just-</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>
Enough! (to the servant) what is<br/>
the matter with you? Now if you<br/>
don't mind, I'm going to go check<br/>
on my son.</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - ADRIAN'S ROOM</p><p>(elisabetha puts a hand on her son's cheek)</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>
My boy...</p><p>                                             FADE IN DREAM:</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>
Father...get up...please!</p><p>          (mathias rises from his bed)</p><p>FOREST OF ETERNAL NIGHT WALTER'S CASTLE - 1093</p><p> </p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>
Greetings. I am mathais cronqvist.<br/>
I have a target in mind for you.</p><p>                      WALTER<br/>
Oh? Who would this be?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>
(echo)FATHER, DON'T DO<br/>
THIS!</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>
Sara Trantoul. Betrothed to Leon<br/>
belmont.</p><p>                      WALTER<br/>
This could be fun... I accept your<br/>
proposal Lord Cronqvist...</p><p>                                             FADE OUT DREAM:</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>
(sobbing)(groaning)(gaggi<br/>
ng)</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>
He's seizing! MATHAIS! COME QUICK!</p><p>                (quick strides door opens<br/>
mathias rushes to his<br/>
son's bedside)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>
(exerted groaning trying<br/>
to hold adrian<br/>
down)(gentle murmur)<br/>
adrian...<br/>
Shhh...(afraid) you<br/>
can't die not now!</p><p>                      RINALDO<br/>
mathais! I'll take over...<br/>
(exerted groaning trying<br/>
to hold adrian down)<br/>
(mathais draws a syringe<br/>
out of his satchel and<br/>
injects it into his<br/>
son's IV)<br/>
(adrian falls into<br/>
unconciousness)</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>
(sobbing)oh my god...my<br/>
baby!</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>
He'll be alright now my love. Just<br/>
let him sleep.<br/>
(footsteps)</p><p>                      SERVANT<br/>
I still say we should just put the<br/>
boy out of his misery.</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>
(angry)hold your foolish<br/>
tounge. I'm warning<br/>
you...</p><p>                      RINALDO<br/>
(to the servant)(hiss)<br/>
get out.<br/>
(door slams)let me know<br/>
if you or he need<br/>
anything, won't you<br/>
mathais?</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>
Thank you rinaldo, I will.<br/>
(door opens and closes)<br/>
(mathais falls to his<br/>
knees at his son's<br/>
bedside and breaks down<br/>
in despair)<br/>
(grief-stricken)my boy,<br/>
my adrian. Forgive your<br/>
foolish father.</p><p> </p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>
He'll be alright my love. Stop<br/>
torturing yourself.(sternly, but<br/>
loving) is this how it was when he<br/>
and I  died the first time? Mathais<br/>
stop this... It isn't healthy...</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>
(voice wavering) but-</p><p> </p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>
No buts. Come now. Think about<br/>
something else. How about the day<br/>
you met Leon?</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>
(surprised chuckle)he was<br/>
such an exicitable<br/>
boy...</p><p>                                             FADE IN FLASHBACK :</p><p>1070? - A HILL OUTSIDE LEON'S ESTATE</p><p>                      YOUNG MATHAIS<br/>
Mind if I sit here?</p><p>                      YOUNG LEON<br/>
You fought alongside my father<br/>
didn't you?</p><p>                      YOUNG MATHAIS<br/>
Yes. He was a fine man, and a brave<br/>
one.</p><p>                      YOUNG LEON<br/>
I'll be just like him someday!</p><p>                      YOUNG MATHAIS<br/>
I'm sure you will. Oh! He wanted me<br/>
to give you this. (gives leon his<br/>
father's family crest necklace)</p><p>                      YOUNG LEON<br/>
Thank you...(sobbing)</p><p>                                             FADE OUT FLASHBACK:</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>
See? Much better.</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>
(bitterly)I dare say he doesn't<br/>
like me much now...</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>
Have you tried talking to him? (to<br/>
herself) the men in this<br/>
family...(sigh)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>
(nervous chuckle)<br/>
(door opens and shuts)<br/>
(adrian stirs)</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>
How are you feeling adrian?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>
(emmbaresed, tired) Weak. Sore.<br/>
What happened last night?</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>
You had a seizure son.(smoothes<br/>
adrian's hair back)scared your<br/>
father half to death.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>
(apologetic)sorry,<br/>
mother.</p><p>6 MONTHS LATER</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>
(frustrated)what are you<br/>
hiding leon? how on<br/>
earth could my father be<br/>
both here and at the<br/>
castle plotting? Tell me<br/>
the truth damnit! </p><p>                      LEON<br/>
What are you-<br/>
(footsteps, mathais<br/>
enters)<br/>
(leon draws his sword)<br/>
(hiss)what in god's name<br/>
are you doing here?</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>
(quietly, in surrender,<br/>
begging) let me talk to<br/>
my boy, leon please.</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>
(to leon, frustrated) get<br/>
out.<br/>
(footsteps, door bangs<br/>
shut)<br/>
(casually) you look<br/>
diferent father.</p><p> </p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>
(nervously)How did you know it was<br/>
me?</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>
If it hadn't been for you, I would<br/>
have died six months ago.</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>
(darkly) you died and I<br/>
could do nothing once, I<br/>
wasn't about to let that<br/>
happen again.<br/>
Adrian. Son, I made a huge mistake<br/>
when I was younger. you were<br/>
stillborn,Your mother died in<br/>
childbirth and I sank into despair.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>
It's alright. (voice cracking) I<br/>
forgive you...</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>
(tearfully)Thank you, my son.(the<br/>
two embrace) I don't deserve your<br/>
forgivness...<br/>
(leon re enters the room<br/>
to find father and son<br/>
hugging)</p><p> </p><p>                      LEON<br/>
(happily) thank god...</p><p> </p><p>                      SARA<br/>
Awww...this is how it should have<br/>
been all along...<br/>
(adrian clears his throat<br/>
sniffling)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>
So dracula. What exactly is he? Why<br/>
were you able to seperatly<br/>
manifest?</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>
My guess is that because you needed<br/>
me. As to what dracula is? He's a<br/>
manifestation of my rage and<br/>
despair, combined with the powers<br/>
of chaos. Vlad tepes is dead.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>
(frustrated)why me?<br/>
(footsteps, elisabetha<br/>
apears)</p><p> </p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>
we don't know son.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>
(frustrated sigh)the<br/>
cronqvist men don't seem<br/>
to do too well with<br/>
despair do they father?</p><p>                (mathias sighs)</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>
That's why I'm here...(to<br/>
herself,tearfully) my boys...you<br/>
wear your hearts on your sleeves...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>from this point on Elisabetha/Lisa are one soul.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 14 - 6 YEARS LATER 1476 TARGOVISTE</p><p> </p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          God, this place is a mess.</p><p>                      TOWNSPERSON 1<br/>          Bloody demons are everywhere...</p><p>                      TOWNSPERSON 2<br/>          Damn Speakers..Damn dracula.<br/>                (a crowd gathers)</p><p> </p><p>                      CROWD<br/>          It's because of dracula and the<br/>          belmonts we suffer!</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          Ignorant little shits arent you?<br/>          Tell me, who pulls your sorry arses<br/>          out of the fire when dracula comes<br/>          knocking?<br/>                (crowd grabs trevor and<br/>                 proceeds to try to beat<br/>                 him up)<br/>                (whip crack)</p><p> </p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          Back off. Now.</p><p>                      TOWNSPERSON 1<br/>          Or what belmont?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (sparks)<br/>          Or I'll tear out each and every<br/>          single one of your throats.</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          Holy shit. Uh, I'll be leaving now.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Come on belmont let's go!</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - ADRIAN'S ROOM</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          Thanks for the help back there.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          A terribile introduction right<br/>          cousin?</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          Well, can't fix stupid.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          The townsfolk are like sheep.<br/>          Ignorant.</p><p>                      LISA/ELISABETHA<br/>          Boys...</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          Trevor belmont you should know<br/>          better...</p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (laughter)well done.</p><p> </p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          (trying to hold back a snicker,<br/>          mock-stern)That was very-(snickers)<br/>          good one son.</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          Mathais don't encourage them!</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          It's not trevor's fault those<br/>          people are sheep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 15 - CRONQVIST MANOR - OUTSIDE</p><p> </p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          Stand the fuck up(whip crack)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          (annoyed)Damn belmont.(sparks)</p><p>                      SERVANT<br/>          Master cronqvist, master belmont<br/>          there's something you should see.<br/>          Follow me.<br/>                (mirror activates)<br/>                (crashing noises from<br/>                 stone cyclops)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (sees sypha in the<br/>                 mirror)<br/>          A speaker?! She doesn't stand a<br/>          chance.(adrian jumps through the<br/>          mirror)</p><p>KEEP UNDER GRESIT</p><p>(magic noises)</p><p>(footsteps)</p><p>                      SYPHA<br/>          Goddam-woah!(rumbling)</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>                (whip crack)</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (flames)</p><p>          (cyclops screams and dies)</p><p>                      SYPHA<br/>                (out of breath)thank<br/>                 you...</p><p> </p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          What are you doing in a place like<br/>          this?</p><p>                      SYPHA<br/>          There's something down here I have<br/>          to find.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          What exactly?</p><p>                      SYPHA<br/>          The gauntlet of Alchem-(looks at<br/>          adrian's wrist) found it!</p><p>          (foosteps, bishop of gresit apears)</p><p>                      BISHOP OF GRESIT</p><p>(gloating)well well well, what have we here? A speaker a<br/>belmont and the son of dracula right at my fingertips?<br/>(turns to the priests) take the belmont and the speaker to<br/>the cathedral. I'll deal with the son of dracula myself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 16 - KEEP UNDER GRESIT</p><p>(silver chains clanking, adrian struggling)</p><p> </p><p>                      BISHOP OF GRESIT<br/>          Put him in the coffin.<br/>                (coffin opens and adrian<br/>                 trips, falling in.)<br/>          Any last words de-(sword at his<br/>          throat)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>                (growl)back off.(pulls<br/>                 adrian out, snaps the<br/>                 chains)<br/>                (the bishop turns to run)</p><p> </p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Oh no you don't!</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>                (whip crack)are you okay<br/>                 adrian?</p><p> </p><p>                      SYPHA<br/>          Leon belmont came to our rescue!</p><p>                      BISHOP OF GRESIT<br/>          Stop th-(leon steps in front of<br/>          him) </p><p>                      LEON<br/>          matthais, go!</p><p> </p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>                (a do not fuck with me<br/>                 growl at the bishop,<br/>                 turns to adrian)come on<br/>                 son, we have to take you<br/>                 back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 17 - CRONQVIST MANOR - ADRIAN'S ROOM</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!(pained hiss)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>                (bandages shifting as he<br/>                 wraps his son's<br/>                 wrists)I'm trying to be<br/>                 as gentle as I can, son.<br/>                 Those chains basically<br/>                 turned your wrists into<br/>                 ground meat.(sigh)</p><p> </p><p>                      LISA/ELISABETHA<br/>          My boy...what have they done to<br/>          you?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          It's okay mother, I'm fin-(deep<br/>          shuddering breath, weeping)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>                (voice cracking)you<br/>                 should've had the world,<br/>                 my boy. This is-</p><p> </p><p>                      LISA/ELISABETHA<br/>          Mathais that's quite enough<br/>          brooding. You did all you could.<br/>                (group hug, collective<br/>                 crying from<br/>                 mathais,adrian and<br/>                 elisabetha/lisa)</p><p> </p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - LIBRARY</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          My god...how did you endure it<br/>          leon?</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Honestly, I'm still trying to<br/>          figure that out...still, I didn't<br/>          get shit on as much as my best<br/>          friend did.</p><p>                      SYPHA<br/>          Is that why mathais cronqvist is<br/>          such a softie?</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          Think about this sypha: you lose<br/>          your family while you are off<br/>          fighting. Would you be okay?</p><p>                      SYPHA<br/>                (sympathetic hiss)no.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 18 - CRONQVIST MANOR - ADRIAN'S ROOM</p><p>                      SERVANT<br/>          Master cronqvist, you need to see<br/>          this<br/>                (the servant leads adrian<br/>                 to the center of the<br/>                 manor where a<br/>                 teleportation device is<br/>                 floating in mid air)</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          What's that?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Care to find out, cousin?</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          The belmont hold may have some info<br/>          on how to defeat dracula. Let's go<br/>          there first.<br/>                (adrian moves his fingers<br/>                 over the device<br/>                 activating it)</p><p>OUTSIDE THE RUINS OF THE BELMONT MANOR</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          WOAH! HOW DID-</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          The entire manor has been turned<br/>          into a traveling machine...that's<br/>          handy!</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          Glad you like it my boy.</p><p>                      LISA/ELISABETHA<br/>          That could actually be very useful.<br/>          Well done my love.</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          I didn't do it just to stroke my<br/>          ego. The innocent people need a<br/>          place to go.</p><p>BELMONT HOLD<br/>                (sara sees leon's<br/>                 painting on the wall)</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          Handsome...(sighs dreamily)</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          Baby-face...(giggle)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>                (chuckle)not bad<br/>                 belmont...</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN AND TREVOR<br/>                (laughing)so<br/>                 cute!(snickering)<br/>                (rolling on the floor<br/>                 laughing)</p><p> </p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Ugh...don't know what possesed me<br/>          to have that pain-(sara kisses<br/>          leon)</p><p>                      SYPHA<br/>          Can we get moving please?</p><p>                      ADRIAN AND TREVOR<br/>          Yes ma'am!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 19 - BELMONT HOLD</p><p>(machine whirring)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (dusts off hands)<br/>          And thats that. The belmont hold<br/>          and the cronqvist manor are now<br/>          connected.</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          That should make the fight against<br/>          dracula much eaiser-<br/>                (distance-mirror beeping)</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Slogra and gaibon. Damn it. Trevor,<br/>          sypha let's go!</p><p>(trevor sypha and alucard vs slogra and gaibon)</p><p>(combat noises)</p><p> </p><p>(explosion)</p><p> </p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          Holy shit...<br/>                (alucard starts walking<br/>                 away)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          What? It's just alchemy... Come on.</p><p>CASTLEVANIA</p><p>                      SYPHA<br/>          Tread lightly everyone</p><p>          (footsteps)</p><p>                      DEATH<br/>          My master commands that you be<br/>          destroyed here and now!</p><p>          (trevor sypha and alucard vs death)</p><p>(combat noises)</p><p>(thunder)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 20 - DRACULA'S THRONE ROOM</p><p>                      DRACULA<br/>          Well met my son!</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          I'm sorry it has to be this way but<br/>          I must defeat you, Count.</p><p> </p><p>                ((trevor sypha and<br/>                 alucard vs Dracula)</p><p>(combat noises)</p><p>(blizard)</p><p>                      DRACULA<br/>          I WILL NOT END!(dying scream)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 21 - CRONQVIST MANOR</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          We did it!</p><p>                      SYPHA<br/>          Trevor? Where did adrian go?</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          Fuck if I know...he can take care<br/>          of himself!</p><p> </p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - ADRIAN'S ROOM</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          I have blood on my hands....oh<br/>          god...(retching)</p><p>                      SERVANT<br/>          Now master-</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Get out!</p><p>          (adrian curls in on himself in<br/>          anguish)(anguished noises)<br/>                (footsteps, door opens)</p><p> </p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>                (sadly, sits on the edge<br/>                 of his son's bed) you<br/>                 did the right thing son.<br/>                 Up you get.(helps his<br/>                 son sit up) there now.</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Did the crusades hurt this much<br/>          father?</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          More than you can possibly imagine<br/>          son. And now I know that they were<br/>          wrong.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          And your reward was...the death of<br/>          your wife and child...(harsh<br/>          breathing)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          Adrian, it's okay to hurt.<br/>                (adrian sobbing into his<br/>                 father's<br/>                 shoulder)(Mathais' voice<br/>                 cracking, weeping)<br/>                 there's nothing I can do<br/>                 to make it better for<br/>                 you. My son I'm so<br/>                 sorry.</p><p>          (adrian grabs his father's hand)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (anguished,pleading)stay<br/>                 with me. Please.</p><p> </p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          As close as you wish. Sleep well<br/>          son.(chair scraping the floor<br/>          noises)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 22 - CRONQVIST MANOR 3 MONTHS LATER</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          Well, sypha and I are off, later<br/>          adrian.<br/>                (horse covered wagon<br/>                 noises)<br/>                (footsteps)</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          WHY! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE<br/>          THIS!(sad choking noises)</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          Adrian. Breathe. Shhh.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Mother(sobbing)</p><p>                      LEON &amp; SARA<br/>          Are you alright?</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          Thank you, leon. Mathias and I will<br/>          take it from here.</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>                (in despair)I know it's<br/>                 painful my boy. I know<br/>                 that better than anyone.<br/>                 But you have to keep<br/>                 moving forward. Don't<br/>                 make my mistake.</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (stunned)but because of<br/>                 your "mistake" we got a<br/>                 second chance to be a<br/>                 family again.</p><p> </p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          (tearful but happy)My boy, you do<br/>          me proud you know that right?</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          Oh adrian, you're such a sweet boy.</p><p>                (adrian gets hugged by<br/>                 both parents)</p><p>                                             POST CREDITS</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (organ bench<br/>                 noises)(organ scales)<br/>          Today hasn't been a good day...<br/>                (Fade out on Vitali's<br/>                 Chaconne)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End of Season 2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 23 - CRONQVIST MANOR LIBRARY -1479</p><p>(adrian pacing)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          You should learn to use a sword,<br/>          adrian.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (sigh)what do you want<br/>                 Uncle?</p><p> </p><p>                      LEON<br/>          You're a brooder like mathais. I<br/>          intend to focus that energy<br/>          somewhere else. Come on.</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - TRAINING HALL</p><p>(sparring noises)</p><p>                      LEON</p><p>Come now, you should've been able to-</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Shut up!(sword clang)<br/>                (crash)</p><p> </p><p>                      MAID<br/>          Master cronqvist?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          What!</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          Adrian, that's enough! Don't take<br/>          your anger out others.</p><p>                      MAID<br/>          We've just recived word. Trevor has<br/>          been stabbed.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Damn it.(footsteps)</p><p>GARABALDI TEMPLE</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>                (groan)(moaning)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Trevor belmont don't you<br/>          dare...DAMN IT! I CAN'T STOP THE<br/>          BLEEDING...</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Trevor. Come on now! Stay with<br/>          me...</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          We have to get him back to the<br/>          manor(flash) I stopped the bleeding<br/>          temporarily.</p><p> </p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR -GUEST ROOM</p><p>(heart monitor beeping)</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>                (pained grunt) holy<br/>                 hell...</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (snorts) if only...</p><p>                      ADRIAN AND TREVOR<br/>                (laughter)</p><p>                      LISA/ELISABETHA<br/>          Trevor, what happened?</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          Some asshole was trying to<br/>          resurrect dracula. By the way.<br/>          Thanks for saving my life adrian</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          How's sypha?</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          Fine. She's at home with my<br/>          daughter. Wanna come say hi?<br/>                (footsteps)</p><p>                      ELLA<br/>                daddy? DADDY!(sobbing)</p><p> </p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          Ella, honey-(groan)</p><p>                      ELLA<br/>          You saved him un'ca Adrian? Thank<br/>          you!</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          Ella, where's your mother?<br/>                (footsteps)</p><p> </p><p>                      SYPHA<br/>          Ella there you are! No more running<br/>          off okay?</p><p>                      ELLA<br/>          I saw this house outside the window<br/>          and I knew daddy was in here.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (chuckle)child logic...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 23 - CRONQVIST MANOR LIBRARY - 1560</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Perhaps I should move the manor to<br/>          italy for a little while.</p><p>A SIDE STREET IN CREMONA</p><p>                      TOWNSPERSON 1<br/>          Did you hear about the new<br/>          instument? The violin.</p><p>                      TOWNSPERSON 2<br/>          It's not easy to play though.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Excuse me, but would you happen to<br/>          know where I can go to see this<br/>          violin?</p><p>                      TOWNSPERSON 2<br/>          Three doors down and take a left<br/>          signor.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Thank you very much.</p><p>                (footsteps, bell jingles)</p><p>                      ANDREA AMATI<br/>          Can I help you?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          I'd like to purchase your violin.</p><p>                      ANDREA AMATI<br/>          Hold on. First you must prove to me<br/>          that you are worthy of it. Here.<br/>          Play me something.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (exhale, violin tuning)</p><p>          (bach's chaconne)</p><p> </p><p>                      ANDREA AMATI<br/>          My god...it's as if you were born<br/>          for it. Take it and take good care<br/>          of it.</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - LIBRARY</p><p>(bach adagio in g minor)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          Bravo, son.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          It really helps keep my mind on<br/>          other things.</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          You see? Adrian found a good way to<br/>          deal with loneliness.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          I still have the two of you as well</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 24 - CRONQVIST MANOR CHAPEL- 1670</p><p>(adrian's toccata and fugue)</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          Adrian, your hermit tendencies<br/>          worry me.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Aunt sara, did leon tell you to say<br/>          that?</p><p>                      LISA/ELISABETHA<br/>          You're becoming a hermit like your<br/>          father.</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          Come now, what's wrong with that?</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Adrian, you need to find yourself a<br/>          girl.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Leon. Don't.</p><p> </p><p>                (elisabetha giggles at<br/>                 leon's remark)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 23B CRONQVIST MANOR ADRIAN'S ROOM</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          So father how did you and mother<br/>          meet? The first time.</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          Well...</p><p>                                             FADE IN FLASHBACK :<br/>                (running footsteps, young<br/>                 Elisabetha trips)</p><p> </p><p>                      YOUNG MATHAIAS<br/>          I've got you. {off mic} SERVES YOU<br/>          LOUTS RIGHT LEAVE THE LADY ALONE!<br/>                (footsteps)you scraped<br/>                 your cheek pretty badly.<br/>                 Here let me help(flash)</p><p>                      YOUNG ELISABETHA<br/>                (giggle)that tickles!<br/>                 Thank you for-</p><p>                      MAID<br/>          Young master cronqvist there you<br/>          are! Sir rinaldo is here. Now come<br/>          along.</p><p>                      YOUNG MATHAIAS<br/>          May we meet again milady</p><p>                                             FADE OUT FLASHBACK :</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          Your father is quite the charmer<br/>          adrian. You could be too.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Mother...</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          Hmmm...(chuckle)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          I don't believe this...ugh...</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - LIBRARY - 3 WEEKS LATER</p><p>(mathais and adrian in the middle of a chess game, leon<br/>looks on)</p><p>(mathais moves a piece)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>                (smirking) apologies<br/>                 adrian, but...check.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Well played Father.<br/>          However...(adrian moves a piece)<br/>          checkmate.(smirk)(chuckle)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          I still don't get how that works...</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          But leon, you're better with a<br/>          sword than we are.</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>                The men in our company<br/>                 called him "The Lion"</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          You were The Dragon mathais, in<br/>          case you've forgotten.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (sucks in a shocked<br/>                 breath, waiting)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          I don't feel much like a dragon any<br/>          more...(releived)I'm so glad those<br/>          days are over.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          I wish I could have joined the two<br/>          of you...</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          No you don't adrian. Trust me when<br/>          I say that. And not just because of<br/>          what your mother would think.</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR-ADRIAN'S ROOM</p><p>(elisabetha/lisa brushes her son's hair)</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          Such beautiful hair...(giggle)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (turns pink in<br/>                 embarresment)Mother...!(<br/>                 blush)(chuckle)<br/>                (adrian goes to the<br/>                 mirror to look at his<br/>                 hair, now<br/>                 braided)(snort)(sigh) I<br/>                 supose it will keep my<br/>                 hair out of the way in<br/>                 the lab.(snicker) have<br/>                 you tried braiding<br/>                 father's hair?</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          Hmmm...(giggle)</p><p>                (door opens mathias sara<br/>                 and leon walk in)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          What are-(chuckling at adrian's<br/>          hair)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (sweetly) father. Have a<br/>                 seat...</p><p> </p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (closes the door,<br/>                 laughing) down you go my<br/>                 friend</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>                (mathais looking from his<br/>                 wife to his son to his<br/>                 friend)(good natured<br/>                 grumble)<br/>                 (sigh)fine.(sits down in<br/>                 the chair) happy now?</p><p>                      SARA<br/>                (picks up a brush) shall<br/>                 we, elise?</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          Yes. Let's.(picks up a ribbon)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>                (grumpy growl, to leon)<br/>                 traitor! I'll get you<br/>                 for this!(to adrian)<br/>                 tell me when it's<br/>                 over...(sigh)</p><p>                (ten minutes later)</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Ahhh...just Desserts...(snickering<br/>          at mathaias' ponytail with a bow on<br/>          the end)(sees leon try to sneak<br/>          out) well, there'll be none of<br/>          that!</p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (tries to open the door<br/>                 as adrian steps in front<br/>                 of<br/>                 him)adrian...(begging)<br/>                 please move!</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>                (puts a hand on leon's<br/>                 shoulder) your turn<br/>                 Lion.(chuckle)</p><p> </p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Damn it Cronqvist!(sigh)<br/>                (leon sits down in the<br/>                 chair)<br/>                (ten minutes later)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (grumpily) well I'm not a<br/>                 lion anymore...(sigh)</p><p>                (adrian on his bed<br/>                 laughing his ass off) oh<br/>                 my god....(snicker)</p><p>                (trevor and sypha walk in<br/>                 and take a good look at<br/>                 leon)</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          Nice hair old man.(snicker)</p><p>                      SYPHA<br/>          That's really pretty...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 24 - CRONQVIST MANOR LIBRARY - 1797</p><p>(pacing)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Something's happening.</p><p>OUTSIDE DRACULA'S CASTLE</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          What could've lead me here?</p><p> </p><p>                (adrian's footsteps)</p><p> </p><p>                      DEATH<br/>          Such a willful boy.(snicker)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          stand aside reaper. I've no<br/>          patitince to deal with the likes of<br/>          you today.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          That's my line, uncle leon.</p><p> </p><p>                (mathaias' footsteps)</p><p> </p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          My goodness.(chuckle) leon. Save<br/>          your antagonism for Count dracula<br/>          would you?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Father?</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          Yes son?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          So basically it's our family's job<br/>          to babysit the idiotic belmonts.</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>                (bursts out laughing)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Hey....(grumble)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          I rember the time I had to bring<br/>          "Baron" leon belmont back to camp.<br/>          Near black out drunk mind you.</p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (sigh) must you bring<br/>                 that up? again?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (snickering)</p><p> </p><p>                                             FADE IN FLASHBACK :</p><p>TAVERN- FRANCE- 1092<br/>                (patrons murmuring)</p><p>                      BARKEEP<br/>          Lord cronqvist? What can I do for<br/>          you sir?</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          I'm look-(sees leon)(under his<br/>          breath) leon, what in god's name<br/>          are you doing?!(footsteps)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (drunken giggle)'thais!<br/>                 'ome 'ave some of this!<br/>                 (hiccup)(stumbles into<br/>                 mathais) can I braid<br/>                 your hair?</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>                (gives leon a pat on the<br/>                 head)you drive me to<br/>                 distraction<br/>                 belmont(beleagured sigh)<br/>                 (in a big brotherly<br/>                 tone)come on leon. let's<br/>                 go back to camp.</p><p>                (leon tries to climb on<br/>                 mathais' back)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>                (frustrated)my god<br/>                 belmont, how old are<br/>                 you?</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Don' remember...</p><p>          (mathais turns to the barkeep)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          Sorry for the trouble. (to leon)<br/>          come now you can walk-(leon passes<br/>          out)(groan)leon...<br/>                (mathais struggles to<br/>                 pick him up)no more<br/>                 alcohol for you belmont.</p><p>CRUSADE ENCAMPMENT - LEON'S TENT</p><p>(a servant helps mathais get leon on the bed, then leaves)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (sleepily)thank you for<br/>                 coming to find me old<br/>                 friend.(sobbing) how<br/>                 many men women and<br/>                 children do you think<br/>                 have died because of our<br/>                 actions?</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          (sigh) try not to think about it.<br/>          Go to sleep leon. I will be here<br/>          when you wake.</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Thank you...(sobbing)</p><p>                                             FADE OUT FLASHBACK :<br/>                (adrian hisses in<br/>                 sympathy)</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          So father, what's the age<br/>          difference between you and leon?</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Really? REALLY? ...ugh</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          Ten years. I was 32 he was 22<br/>          during the crusades.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          you were a good older brother,<br/>          father.</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          Leon was such a fussy little<br/>          brother. But he was much more<br/>          perceptive than I sometimes</p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (embaressed)you mean-<br/>                 that time?</p><p>                                             FADE IN FLASHBACK :</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - LIBRARY - 1092</p><p>                      CAPTAIN<br/>          You know, Lord Cronqvist, you<br/>          should attend to other matters.<br/>          Hire a nursemaid for your coming<br/>          child. That way-<br/>                (door bangs open)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (coldly)may I speak with<br/>                 you for a moment<br/>                 captain?</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR OUTSIDE</p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (angry)is there a problem<br/>                 with lord cronqvist<br/>                 acctually wanting to be<br/>                 a parent? Well?</p><p>                      CAPTAIN<br/>          It distracts from his duties in the<br/>          Lord's army-</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          I think it would be best if you<br/>          left. Oh and do tell the church<br/>          that baron leon belmont thinks you<br/>          would be better serving as a<br/>          Companion at arms.</p><p>                      CAPTAIN<br/>                (gulp)yes sir.</p><p>                                             FADE OUT FLASHBACK :</p><p> </p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          I found out three weeks later that<br/>          leon pulled rank.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (impressed)brothers in<br/>                 arms...wow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 24 - DRACULA'S CASTLE - LONG LIBRARY</p>
<p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Greetings old one I have need of<br/>          your assistance.</p>
<p>                      MASTER LIBRARIAN<br/>          I am forbidden by master dracula to<br/>          help you. However, I could be<br/>          persuaded if the price were right.<br/>                (bag of coins drops to<br/>                 the table)so, what'll it<br/>                 be?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CRONQVIST MANOR - LIBRARY</p>
<p>(pacing)</p>
<p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          Sara, calm down. Our boys know what<br/>          they're doing.</p>
<p>                      SARA<br/>          I'm worried about Richter.</p>
<p>                (door opens and closes)</p>
<p>                      MARIA<br/>          Hello? Is anyone here? I'm looking<br/>          for Richter Belmont.</p>
<p>                      SARA<br/>          Hello. You must be maria renard.</p>
<p>                      MARIA<br/>          Sara Trantoul? I thought you were a<br/>          part of the whip.</p>
<p>                      SARA<br/>          Well, yes and no. I can manifest to<br/>          help others.</p>
<p>                      MARIA<br/>          Do you have any idea where richter<br/>          is? Annete is very worried.</p>
<p>                      SERVANT<br/>          Excuse me ladies, but has anyone<br/>          heard of the dark priest shaft?</p>
<p>                      MARIA<br/>          I know that name...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 25 - DRACULA'S CASTLE </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Where are you, Count?</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          We've searched practically every<br/>          inch of this castle together. Let's<br/>          split up.</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          I have a bad feeling about this...</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Oh pull yourself together<br/>          Cronqvist. Are you the greatest<br/>          tactician of the crusades or not?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Leon go with my father toward<br/>          dracula's throne room. I'll head<br/>          for the catacombs</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          Good luck son.</p><p> </p><p>                (adrian's footsteps)<br/>                (flash)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          MOTHER!</p><p>                      LISA/ELISABETHA<br/>          Adrian? Son is that you?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Mother hang on!</p><p>                      LISA/ELISABETHA<br/>          Son listen to me. You must kill all<br/>          humans for they are beyond<br/>          redemption.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (painful groan) you...YOU<br/>                 VILE SCUM!</p><p> </p><p>                      SUCCUBUS<br/>          You broke free...</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (snarl) how dare you!</p><p>                (adrian vs succubus)</p><p> </p><p>                (explosion)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 26 - DRACULA'S CASTLE THRONE ROOM</p><p>                      RICHTER/DRACULA<br/>
Welcome home(maniacal laughter)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>
Let the boy go, Count!</p><p>                      MARIA<br/>
I'll help too!</p><p>                (maria and alucard vs<br/>
posessed richter)</p><p>                (thunder)</p><p>                      DRACULA<br/>
NOOO!(dying noises)</p><p>                      MARIA<br/>
Alucard, help me with him-</p><p>                      LEON<br/>
Richter, son, what in god's name-</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>
Let's get him back to the manor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>end of season 3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the season where shit hits the fan. Strap in kiddos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 27 - CRONQVIST MANOR - OUTSIDE 6 MONTHS LATER<br/>                (kissing noises from<br/>                 adrian and maria)</p><p> </p><p>                      RICHTER</p><p>          Alucard, can I talk to you for a<br/>          moment? Alone? </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          But of course.</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - LIBRARY</p><p>                      RICHTER<br/>          I want you to stay away from maria,<br/>          got it?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Alright richter, what's this really<br/>          about?</p><p>                      RICHTER<br/>          You're too old for her. Back off.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          I can't do that.</p><p>                      RICHTER<br/>          Why do you love her? just tell me<br/>          that!<br/>                (door bangs open)</p><p>                      MARIA<br/>          What is the matter with you<br/>          Richter? He saved your life!</p><p>                      RICHTER<br/>          Out with it alucard.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          She accepts me for who I am. Is<br/>          that not good enough for you<br/>          belmont?</p><p>                      MARIA<br/>          RICHTER! MY GOD...(grumble)(kisses<br/>          alucard)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          My, this is heart attack inducing.</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          Richter belmont you behave<br/>          yourself!</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>                (laughter)</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Oh my god...(groan)</p><p>                      MARIA<br/>                (whisper to adrian)let's<br/>                 get out of here.</p><p>                                             FADE TO BLACK</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - OUTSIDE - ONE MONTH LATER</p><p>                      MARIA<br/>          Good-bye adrian cronqvist. May we<br/>          meet again.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Farewell, maria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 28 - CRONQVIST MANOR - ADRIAN'S ROOM - ABOUT 8<br/>MONTHS LATER</p><p>                                             FADE IN DREAM :</p><p>                      MARIA<br/>          Adrian...where are you?</p><p>                      ANNETTE<br/>          Maria, you need to relax okay?<br/>          Breathe out.(exhale).(off mic)<br/>          we're losing her. Maria? Maria!</p><p>                      MARIA<br/>                (exhales for the last<br/>                 time)</p><p>          (door opens)</p><p>                      RICHTER<br/>          So, maria's gone. Damn you alucard.<br/>                (dagger being unsheathed)<br/>                (richter in a fit of rage<br/>                 stabs his newborn<br/>                 dahmphir niece through<br/>                 the heart)(dagger drops<br/>                 from his fingers) (gasp)<br/>                 what have I done?</p><p> </p><p>                      ANNETTE<br/>          She was already dead. Stillborn.</p><p>                      RICHTER<br/>                (anguished sobbing)</p><p> </p><p>                      ANNETTE<br/>          The least we can do is give them a<br/>          proper burial.</p><p>                                             FADE OUT DREAM:</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          What did I just witness?</p><p> </p><p>                (horse carriage noises)</p><p>NEW BELMONT ESTATE - THE NEXT DAY</p><p>(knocking on the door)</p><p>(door opens)</p><p>                      RICHTER<br/>          (drunk)The hell d'you want alucard?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          How long did maria make it? Did she<br/>          get to see her daughter?</p><p>                      ANNETTE<br/>                (sobbing)no, but maria<br/>                 named her before they<br/>                 died.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          And my daughter's name?</p><p>                      ANNETTE<br/>          Isabella Cronqvist...(breaks down)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          (softly)Have you buried them yet<br/>          Annette?</p><p>                      ANNETTE<br/>          No.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Let me do it then. At least<br/>          Isabella. Please.</p><p>                      RICHTER<br/>          Fuck you vampire.</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - LIBRARY</p><p>                                             FADE IN DREAM :</p><p>(adrian paces the floor with isabella's corpse in his arms,<br/>sobbing)</p><p>(mathaias sees the desperate look on his son's face)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          (choked up)Son, whatever you're<br/>          thinking will not help. Don't make<br/>          my mistake. Let her go.<br/>                (dracula's spirit<br/>                 appears)</p><p> </p><p>                      DRACULA<br/>          Give me the child. I can make her<br/>          live again.(cackle)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>                (sees dracula) begone<br/>                 demon!</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          You will not touch-(gasp)<br/>                (isabella's body floats<br/>                 toward dracula) no! NO<br/>                 NO NO NOOOO!(retching)</p><p> </p><p>                                             FADE OUT DREAM:</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - LIBRARY</p><p>                      MATHAIS<br/>          Adrian! Breathe!(to himself) he's<br/>          seizing again...(frustrated) Damn<br/>          it!</p><p>                      RINALDO<br/>                (struggling to hold<br/>                 adrian down) mathais!<br/>                 Go! Quickly!<br/>                (mathaias' footsteps,<br/>                 grabs a syringe)</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (groans) (stops<br/>                 breathing)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (presses his hands on<br/>                 adrian's stomach)</p><p>                      SARA<br/>                (breathes into adrian)</p><p>                (mathaias injects the<br/>                 syringe into adrian)</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          Come on son, breathe!</p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (presses his hands on<br/>                 adrian's stomach)</p><p>                      SARA<br/>                (breathes into adrian)</p><p>          (mathais leon and rinaldo roll<br/>          adrian onto his side)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (vomits, then falls<br/>                 asleep)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Should we move him?</p><p>                      MATHAIS<br/>          Hold off for a while leon. He might<br/>          start seizing again.<br/>                (leon leaves)<br/>                (mathais pulls adrian<br/>                 gently against his<br/>                 chest)(elisabetha/ lisa<br/>                 goes to grab a cool wet<br/>                 cloth)</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          Open his mouth love.<br/>                (mathaias opens his son's<br/>                 mouth, elisabetha/lisa<br/>                 sticks the cloth in)</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (muffled<br/>                 groaning)....ugh...heada<br/>                 che...</p><p> </p><p>                      MATHAIS<br/>          Shhh... Save your energy son. Just<br/>          go back to sleep...</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (crying, tired) why<br/>                 them...? What crimes did<br/>                 they commit?(tries to<br/>                 stand)</p><p>                      MATHAIS<br/>                (wraps his arms around<br/>                 adrian)stop moving son.<br/>                 Please. You're not<br/>                 strong enough right now.</p><p>          (leon enters)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (spooked) what in god's<br/>                 name was that all about?<br/>                 He was jerking around<br/>                 like an unstrung puppet.</p><p>                      MATHAIS<br/>          it was a Stress seizure leon.</p><p>          (sara comes up to leon)</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          (melancholy)Lisa told me about<br/>          those...(to adrian) how are you<br/>          feeling little knight?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          So tired...</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Do you need me to help get adrian<br/>          to his room Mathais?</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (sees where he threw up,<br/>                 embarressed) there goes<br/>                 the carpet...</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          It's just a carpet, son it's<br/>          alright...</p><p>                      MATHAIS<br/>          I'll do it Leon, but thank you my<br/>          friend(gathers adrian into his<br/>          arms)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (yawns)thank you<br/>                 father...</p><p> </p><p>                      MATHAIS<br/>          Rest well son.</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - MASTER BEDROOM</p><p>(elizabetha pacing)</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          This is all my fault...</p><p>                      MATHAIS<br/>          What? Beloved, what are you talking<br/>          about?<br/>                (mathais wraps his arms<br/>                 around his wife) what's<br/>                 bothering you love?</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          I lost our baby mathais! It's my<br/>          fault dracula exsists!</p><p>                      MATHAIS<br/>          Calm down love. Please.(sigh) what<br/>          makes you think this is your fault?</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          There are things not even you know<br/>          mathais.</p><p>                      MATHAIS<br/>          I'm not quite sure I follow..?</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          You taught me how to read as a<br/>          wedding present the first time<br/>          around remember?</p><p>                      MATHAIS<br/>          Elise, what are you trying to say?</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>                (crying)in 1093 I<br/>                 experimented with some<br/>                 alchemy. (guiltily)<br/>                 that's how I lost our<br/>                 baby...and died.</p><p>                      MATHAIS<br/>          What happened?</p><p>                (elisabetha sees a book<br/>                 on the shelf and grabs<br/>                 it, hands it to mathais)</p><p>the cycle of reincarnation? (shocked) how did you find this?</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          It was on my dressing table one<br/>          night...I just wanted to be an<br/>          intelectual like you mathais!</p><p>                      MATHAIS<br/>                (sits down heavily, face<br/>                 in his hands,<br/>                 sighs.)(tearful)<br/>                 elise...let me see your<br/>                 hands.<br/>                (mathais caresses each<br/>                 one of the scars on<br/>                 elisabetha's hands,<br/>                 pulls her down into his<br/>                 lap.) elisabetha... It<br/>                 doesn't matter. You<br/>                 don't have to be on my<br/>                 intelect level. I'll<br/>                 still love you anyway,<br/>                 however I wish you<br/>                 would've told me what<br/>                 you were up to...</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          Luckily, I was reincarnated as a<br/>          doctor. For adrian's sake.</p><p>                      MATHAIS<br/>          It wasn't a good idea to try and<br/>          bend the-wait...is that why dracula<br/>          and I split?</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>                (giggle) that and leon<br/>                 yelling at you. And look<br/>                 who's talking, mr.<br/>                 Alchemist!<br/>                (mathais chuckles, kisses<br/>                 elisabetha)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 29 - CRONQVIST MANOR - OUTSIDE 1 WEEK LATER</p><p>(alucard digs his daughter's grave, while leon and mathais<br/>carry her coffin)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Farewell, my Isabella.(breaks down<br/>          sobbing)</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          Come on son. Let's go inside.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Please. Leave me.</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          Adrian...you will see Isabella<br/>          again. I know it.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Mother... It will not be the same.</p><p>                      MATTHAIAS<br/>          Isabella cronqvist... Has a nice<br/>          ring to it..(sobbing)<br/>                (sobbing from mathais<br/>                 elisabetha/lisa and<br/>                 adrian)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 30 - CRONQVIST MANOR ADRIAN'S ROOM</p><p>(tiny footsteps, door creak)</p><p>(adrian sits up)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Who's there?<br/>                (shuffling feet)</p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>          Papa? Are you alright?(clambers on<br/>          to the bed)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (spooked) isabella?<br/>                 (breaks down sobbing) oh<br/>                 my god.(happily) come<br/>                 here, darling.</p><p> </p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>                (giggle)trevor was right.<br/>                 You do need me.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (suspisioucs)Isabella,you<br/>                 're a good girl, but<br/>                 don't do everything<br/>                 trevor says.</p><p>                      SYPHA<br/>          She double checked with me, don't<br/>          worry.</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          Seriously cousin, you're gonna have<br/>          to fight to keep the boys away from<br/>          her.</p><p>                      SYPHA<br/>          Trevor. Don't.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          I'm going to pretend I didn't hear<br/>          that...</p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>          What! Why do adults always talk<br/>          around me!</p><p>                      SYPHA<br/>          Isabella is quite the beauty though<br/>          adrian.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          I know...she gets that from her<br/>          mother...</p><p>                      MARIA<br/>                (embareessed) adrian<br/>                 cronqvist, you sap!</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (supriesed)Maria?</p><p>                      MARIA<br/>          I never did get to meet your<br/>          parents, adrian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 31 - CRONQVIST MANOR - THE NEXT DAY</p><p>                      MARIA<br/>          Hello, lord cronqvist.</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>          Maria, I stopped being lord<br/>          cronqvist long ago. Call me<br/>          mathais.</p><p>                      MARIA<br/>                (giggle)I see where<br/>                 adrian learned to be a<br/>                 gentleman.</p><p> </p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          My husband the sap. Honestly.(pecks<br/>          mathaias on the cheek).</p><p>                      MARIA<br/>          Where is isabella, anyway?</p><p> </p><p>                (giggling, leon walks in<br/>                 holding isabella)</p><p> </p><p>                      LEON<br/>          She's very ticklish. Here,<br/>          mathais.(puts isabella in her<br/>          grandfather's arms)</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>          Hello, little one.(happy sniffle)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Here we go again...</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          leon, Can you really blame him?</p><p>                      MARIA<br/>          Aww...your grandfather loves you a<br/>          whole bunch, doesn't he isabella?</p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>                (yawn)yup.</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>          Time for grandmother to have a<br/>          turn.<br/>                (adrian maria and<br/>                 matthaias laughing)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 32 - CRONQVIST MANOR LIBRARY - 1800</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                      LEON<br/>          So, my decendants can't use the<br/>          vampire killer anymore? What should<br/>          we do?</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>                (pacing) I've got an<br/>                 idea! Adrian! Use your<br/>                 alchemy to deconstruct<br/>                 the hunter whip!</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          I do know quite a bit about weapon<br/>          crafting...</p><p>ORDER OF ECCLESIA</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (footsteps) greetings<br/>                 Barlowe I am adrian<br/>                 Cronqvist. I need to<br/>                 figure out what to do<br/>                 with count Dracula's<br/>                 remains.</p><p>                      BARLOWE<br/>          I could take them for safekeeping.</p><p>RETURN TO ECCLESIA - 1870</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          So. Barlowe fell under dracula's<br/>          influence did he?(sees a book by<br/>          nostradamus, begins to read)</p><p>          (footsteps, leon enters the room<br/>          with mathias)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          We need to find the vampire Killer.</p><p>                      MATHAIS<br/>                (grabs nostradamus' book,<br/>                 reading) oh no...(under<br/>                 his breath)my boy...oh<br/>                 my boy...(supressing a<br/>                 sob)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          (stressed)Exactly father.(sigh)<br/>          I'll see if I can find the belmont<br/>          family records</p><p>BELMONT HOLD</p><p>(rummaging paper noises)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          (to himself)Come on... Where are<br/>          you?<br/>                (maria enters to help in<br/>                 the search along with<br/>                 Richter)</p><p>                      MARIA<br/>          Found it!(puts a book on the table)</p><p>                (isabella enters,<br/>                 sheepish)</p><p> </p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>                (nervous)um, I think I<br/>                 just moved the<br/>                 manor...oops...</p><p>                (adrian walks out<br/>                 chuckling, shutting the<br/>                 door, mathais breaks<br/>                 down sobbing)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Mathias? What is it?(takes the book<br/>          from mathias, reads the page)(sad)<br/>          so if count dracula is destroyed...</p><p>                      MATHAIS<br/>          ...I will vanish as well. (pacing)<br/>          adrian... This could break him.<br/>          leon...promise me you won't tell<br/>          him about this...please...</p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (gulp) I promise mathais.</p><p> </p><p>LONDON ENGLAND - 1880</p><p>                      VICTOR<br/>          Just get them away from me would<br/>          ya? I'm not interested in vampire<br/>          hunting so have at them(hands over<br/>          the vampire killer and the hunter<br/>          whip)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          As you wish.</p><p>1892 - MORRIS HOME</p><p>                      YOUNG ERIC<br/>          Where did Mr. Morris go?</p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>          He's dead Eric, I'm sorry.</p><p>                      YOUNG ERIC<br/>          What will I tell John? He's been<br/>          like the little brother I never<br/>          had.</p><p>                      MRS. LECARDE<br/>          Don't worry carino. We'll look<br/>          after him right?</p><p>                      YOUNG ERIC<br/>          Yup.<br/>                (child giggle)</p><p> </p><p>                      YOUNG ERIC<br/>          Coming, john...</p><p>                      MR. LECARDE<br/>          So, you want us to bear the<br/>          responsibility of the alucard<br/>          spear?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Times are difficult, mr. Lecarde.<br/>          The belmonts can't wield the<br/>          vampire killer right now, so I came<br/>          to the morris clan so the could<br/>          guard it. since you are decendants<br/>          of the belnades,  I need you to<br/>          safeguard the spell to unlock the<br/>          whip.</p><p>                      MR. LECARDE<br/>          Alright, okay.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Thank you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 33 - CRONQVIST MANOR LIBRARY - 1942</p><p>                      JOHN<br/>          Alucard! Stella Eric and loretta<br/>          are in trouble! You have to move<br/>          now!</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          What is it john?</p><p>                      JOHN<br/>          Eric went into dracula's castle,<br/>          ALONE, the idiot.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Brauner!  Damn it!</p><p>OUTSIDE DRACULA'S CASTLE</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Double damn it!</p><p>                      LORETTA<br/>          Are you alucard? Our father went<br/>          into that castle and hasn't come<br/>          back out yet.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Stay out-</p><p> </p><p>                (brauner appears)</p><p>                      BRAUNER<br/>          My girls...</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Back off, old man.</p><p>                      LORETTA<br/>                (screams as brauner<br/>                 teleports behind her)</p><p>                                             ADRIAN'S<br/>                                             HALUCINATION :</p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>          Let go of me! Papa help!</p><p>                                             ADRIAN'S<br/>                                             HALUCINATION END :</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Oh no you don't!</p><p>          (adrian curbstomps brauner)<br/>                (punching sounds)</p><p> </p><p>                      BRAUNER<br/>          Please, Spare me!</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (chuckles darkly)I'll rip<br/>                 you apart with my bare<br/>                 hands...</p><p> </p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>          Papa. Stop! No more...</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (shocked gasp)</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>          Adrian, son, we need to get the<br/>          lecarde family out of here.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Come on girls, eric.</p><p>                      ERIC<br/>          Thank you for protecting my girls,<br/>          alucard</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 34 - CRONQVIST MANOR - 1998</p><p>                      ADRIAN</p><p>          So, the belmonts have the whip<br/>
again. The eclipse will happen<br/>
soon. I better head back to japan.</p><p>THE NIGHT BRFORE THE DEMON CASTLE WAR - MASTER BEDROOM</p><p>                (mathais pacing)</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>
I'm not ready. I can't just leave<br/>
adrian on his own...</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>
We don't have a choice mathais.<br/>
Dracula needs to be destroyed. This<br/>
is hard for all of us.</p><p>                (maria walks in holding a<br/>
crying isabella)</p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>
Mama said we have to leave Papa on<br/>
his own...I hate this!</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>
We'll see each other again<br/>
eventually little one.</p><p>                      MARIA<br/>
He's my husband! Has he not<br/>
suffered enough? Has he not given<br/>
enough!? (screaming at the cosmos)<br/>
how much more will you take from<br/>
him?!<br/>
(trevor walks in)</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>
How many more kicks to the-</p><p>                (mathias clears his<br/>
throat in a don't you<br/>
dare finish that<br/>
sentence there are<br/>
children present<br/>
way)(grumbling)</p><p>                (leon walks in)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>
He's asleep. Finally.</p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>
(sniffle)papa's gonna<br/>
hurt tomorrow...<br/>
(leon cuddles isabella,<br/>
then puts her down) look<br/>
after him leon...</p><p>                (mathais moves toward the<br/>
door intending to enter<br/>
adrian's room but<br/>
elisabetha stops him<br/>
grabbing his hand)</p><p>                      ELISABETHA/LISA<br/>
(crying)mathais...(deep<br/>
breath) you know as well<br/>
as I that if you go to<br/>
him, you will never<br/>
leave.</p><p> </p><p>                      MATHAIS<br/>
(wraps his arms around<br/>
his wife,crying)I'm a<br/>
terrible father...</p><p>                      LEON<br/>
(irritated) pull yourself<br/>
together Cronqvist! We<br/>
have no choice! And<br/>
you're not a terrible<br/>
father...adrian loves<br/>
you...yes it is going to<br/>
hurt, but you'll see<br/>
each other agai-</p><p>                (sees isabella make a run<br/>
for adrian's room, but<br/>
mathais scoops her up)</p><p> </p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>
(unhappy whine)</p><p>                      MATHAIS<br/>
(choked up)forgive me but<br/>
I can't let you do that<br/>
isabella. I'm sorry...</p><p>DEMON CASTLE WAR -OUT SIDE DRACULA'S CASTLE</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>
Come on alucard! Lets go!</p><p>                      DRACULA<br/>
You cannot stop me! I am immortal!</p><p>          (julius and alucard vs dracula)</p><p>                      DRACULA/ADRIAN<br/>
What?!<br/>
(in that instant, dracula<br/>
reverts back into<br/>
mathais)<br/>
(time seems to slow)</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>
What's happening?(like a frightened<br/>
child)...Father?</p><p> </p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>
(glances at his son for<br/>
the last time with tears<br/>
in his eyes)(voice<br/>
cracking) I love you,<br/>
adrian. I have to go<br/>
now...please forgive<br/>
me...<br/>
(firmly)Leon, look after him for<br/>
me...you understand? Look after my<br/>
boy...</p><p>                      LEON<br/>
(nods sadly) strike now<br/>
Julius!</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>
NO DON'T!<br/>
(a white void appears<br/>
adrian steps through)</p><p>CHAOS REALM - WAITING TO BE REINCARNATED</p><p>(time is frozen)</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>
Are you alright elise?</p><p>                      ELISABETHA<br/>
Ye-<br/>
(echoing footsteps,<br/>
adrian appears, crying)</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>
Adrian...(sad sigh) This is our<br/>
fate.</p><p>                      ELISABETHA<br/>
You must let us go.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>
No! Please don't leave me! (wildly)<br/>
here, we can be-</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>
(choked up) No, son. You don't<br/>
belong in this world. Go back.<br/>
(magic wind, adrian<br/>
closes his eyes weeping<br/>
uncontrollably)</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>
(whip crack)(gags)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>
(anguished scream)</p><p>                (rumbling)</p><p> </p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>
Come on alucard get up!</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>
Leave me!</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>
Julius, help me with him.<br/>
(trevor hits alucard with<br/>
the hilt of his sword<br/>
and alucard blacks out)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End of season 4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now Comes the Fall.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 35-JAPANESE EMBASSY</p><p>                      REPRESENTATIVE<br/>          Thank you for your help mr. Belmont</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          Just because it's my family's<br/>          legacy doesn't mean I have to like<br/>          it...</p><p>                      REPRESENTATIVE<br/>          What do you mean?</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          God...how dense are you people! Did<br/>          you not hear what happened?</p><p>                      REPRESENTATIVE<br/>          Dracula is gone...? What else?</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          Genya arikado lost his family, his<br/>          home and quite possibly the rest of<br/>          his sanity. How would any of you<br/>          feel?</p><p>                      REPRESENTATIVE<br/>          I'm not quite sure I follow?</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          You know what? I'll just leave to<br/>          go check on him.(under his breath)<br/>          idiots.(footsteps)</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - ADRIAN'S ROOM</p><p>                                             FADE IN DREAM :</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Where am-oh! My room. God. That was<br/>          a horrible nightmare!(histerycal<br/>          laughter)(hugs his parents)</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>          Adrian...</p><p>                      ELISABETHA<br/>          Mathais, we've coddled him too<br/>          much...oh dear...</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          What? Father? mother?(mathias and<br/>          elisabetha disappear)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          My god...adrian come on! Wake up!</p><p>                                             FADE OUT DREAM:</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (deep breath)</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          Are you alright, little knight?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (gets up)Father? Mother?<br/>                 Isabella?<br/>                 Maria?(footsteps)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          (sadly)They're gone adrian. The<br/>          only reason you could see them<br/>          before was because dracula hadn't<br/>          been destroyed.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (wildly)then I'll just<br/>                 end it!(grabs an oak<br/>                 stake)</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          Nope!(tosses the oak stake across<br/>          the room) downstairs we go.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Make me, belmont(snarl)</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          Trevor belmont said and I quote</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          Go kick adrian's ass if he's doing<br/>          something stupid again.</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Adrian, you're just like mathais.<br/>          Don't let the grief consume you<br/>          like he did.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          What's the point!</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          There must be something worth<br/>          living for adrian. Find it!</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - KITCHENS</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          Alucard? You want a beer?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (sobbing) I want my<br/>                 family back damn it!</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          Tell me about them.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          My daughter, isabella. She's just<br/>          the cutest little thing.</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          What happened to her?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (voice<br/>                 cracking)stillborn...</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          I looked up the cronqvist family<br/>          line...all that were listed were<br/>          mathais and elisabetha.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          I was originally supposed to be<br/>          born in 1093 but...</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          Stillbirth? Oh my god...</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          That incident was the whole reason<br/>          dracula was created.</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          Now that is just all kinds of<br/>          fucked up...</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Indeed.<br/>                (leon follows adrian out<br/>                 of the kitchen)</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - ALCHEMY LAB<br/>                (adrian starts destroying<br/>                 stuff in his grief)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          That's enough adrian!</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                This will end it!(flames) </p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>                (echo) adrian...<br/>                 Shhh...(afraid) you<br/>                 can't die not now!</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (gasp)Father?</p><p>                      LEON<br/>                (hugging adrian, crying)I<br/>                 can never be what he was<br/>                 little knight. But I can<br/>                 be here for as long as<br/>                 you need me.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Uncle? (sobbing)Have I not suffered<br/>          enough? Have I not given enough!?<br/>          When will it end...?</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Let's go back upstairs.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          No. I need to leave here. Tonight.<br/>          I can't stay here anymore...I'll<br/>          seal the manor and move to japan<br/>          permanately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 35B-JAPANESE EMBASSY - 3 MONTHS LATER</p><p>                      REPRESENTATIVE<br/>          Mr. Arikado? We have a gift for<br/>          you...<br/>                (pulls out a chain of<br/>                 illusion)*note to the<br/>                 writer and dialogue<br/>                 checker: it's basically<br/>                 a tourture device that<br/>                 makes you relive your<br/>                 worst nightmare(s)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (screams)forgive me,<br/>                 isabella. Maria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 36 - GENYA ARIKADO'S OFFICE - 2017</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          So there's suposed to be another<br/>          eclipse in 2035? And to top it all<br/>          off, the dark lord's soul loged in<br/>          the body of a newborn?</p><p>                      P.I.<br/>          Yes sir!</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Then what are you still doing here!<br/>          Where is this baby located? Take me<br/>          there and I will deal with it<br/>          myself!</p><p>HOSPITAL</p><p>                      MRS. CRUZ<br/>          Mr arikado? What are you doing<br/>          here?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (coldly, impatient)<br/>          Mrs. Cruz. I have reached the end<br/>          of my patience. Hand over your son!</p><p>                      MRS. CRUZ<br/>          If I say no?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          So be it. We'll do this the hard<br/>          way! (to his assistants) hold her<br/>          down.<br/>                (ripping fabric, newborn<br/>                 crying)</p><p> </p><p>                      MRS. CRUZ<br/>          My baby!</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (darkly)what a<br/>                 pity...(raises a dagger<br/>                 above his head)</p><p>                (leon's sword at adrian's<br/>                 throat)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Drop it. Now!</p><p>                      SARA<br/>                my god...apparently we<br/>                 have a new dark lord<br/>                 right here...adrian<br/>                 stop!</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          (slightly unhinged)I'm saving the<br/>          world.</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>                (echoes) Don't make my<br/>                 mistake. <br/>          My boy, you do me proud you know<br/>          that right?</p><p>                      ELISABETHA<br/>                (echo)Be better than<br/>                 them! Please!</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (gasp)(dagger clatter)<br/>                 what am I doing?!<br/>                (footsteps, door closes)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 36 - HAKUBA SHRINE - 2025</p><p>                      MINA<br/>          Mr. Arikado? What's that around<br/>          your neck?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          The goverment gave it to me, mina.</p><p>                      YOKO<br/>          I think it's time you took it off<br/>          now.<br/>                (chain snaps)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          My throat...ugh...(coughing)</p><p>                      MINA<br/>          Drink this. It'll help heal the<br/>          damage.</p><p>                      SOMA<br/>          Fuck me...(angry) okay who's ass do<br/>          I have to kick?!</p><p>                      YOKO<br/>          Hey now...</p><p>                      SOMA<br/>                (storms out)<br/>                (footsteps)</p><p>DOWNTOWN TOKYO - APARTMENTS</p><p>                      SOMA<br/>                (door slams open) hey<br/>                 there mr. Belmont. Wanna<br/>                 help me kick some asses?</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          Okay...just out of curiosity I am<br/>          talking to mathais cronqvist right<br/>          now, correct?</p><p>                      SOMA/MATHAIS<br/>          Of course! Let's go belmont!</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          Representative, Death is coming for<br/>          you...</p><p>                      YOKO<br/>          Damn it.</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          I'm coming too!</p><p>                (soma, julius leon and<br/>                 yoko vs reprsentative)</p><p>                      REPRESENTATIVE<br/>          Damn belmonts...</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          I was right about you, asshole!</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          The boy's been tourtured enough!</p><p>                      SOMA/MATHAIS<br/>          Stay away from him!</p><p>                      YOKO<br/>          Fuck you.</p><p>                      MINA/ELISABETHA<br/>          Who started the party without me?</p><p>                      REPRESENTATIVE<br/>          It will never be over!(dies)</p><p>AGENCY BUILDING- 2029</p><p>                      P.I.<br/>          As I was saying-sir? Mr arikado?<br/>                (adrian collapses blacks<br/>                 out,seizing)</p><p>HOSPITAL</p><p>(heart monitor beeping)</p><p>                      PRESIDENT<br/>          What's wrong with him?</p><p>                      DOCTOR<br/>          He's working himself too hard.<br/>          Could lead to a brain anuresym.<br/>          I'll have to do a blood test.</p><p>EVENING</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (groan) have to get back<br/>                 to-</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          Not right now you don't! </p><p>                      SARA<br/>          You haven't slept in 72 hours,<br/>          little knight. Take it easy for a<br/>          while yes?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (heavy breathing)I can't<br/>                 do that...<br/>                (nurse walks in)</p><p>                      NURSE<br/>          mr. Arikado, you've been placed on<br/>          home rest. Doctor's orders.</p><p>                (adrian throws himself<br/>                 off the bed with a yell.<br/>                 nurse sticks a syringe<br/>                 in his neck. sees the<br/>                 dent in the floor)<br/>          What the hell...? How strong is<br/>          he?(sees leon)...the hell are you?</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          He's my nephew. I'm here to take<br/>          him home.</p><p>DOWNTOWN TOKYO - ADRIAN'S APARTMENT -3 WEEKS LATER</p><p>(adrian sobbing)</p><p>(door opens and closes yoko enters, sees leon)</p><p>                      YOKO<br/>                (sadly) I came to check<br/>                 on him. Julius told me<br/>                 what happened in 1094.<br/>                 (frustrated) seems like<br/>                 god just loves to kick<br/>                 arikado in the balls.</p><p>                (muffled knocking on<br/>                 adrian's bedroom door)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (muffled)go away!</p><p>                      YOKO<br/>                (shoves the door open)no<br/>                 thanks. Get up damn it.<br/>                 This is ridiculous!</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          (growl)Leave me alone, yoko!</p><p>                (yoko slaps adrian)</p><p> </p><p>                      YOKO<br/>          That's from Sypha. Now get up.<br/>                (adrian stands)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          (grumpily)I'm up now. Happy?</p><p>                      YOKO<br/>          Come on.</p><p>                (foot steps down the hall<br/>                 a distance mirror is<br/>                 leanded up against the<br/>                 wall showing the<br/>                 cronqvist manor library)</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (panicking)uh<br/>                 uh..nonononono...!</p><p> </p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          Let's get this over with(to adrian)<br/>          come on.</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - LIBRARY</p><p>(adrian sits down at a desk scribbling away on paper)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Forgive me, father.this is for you<br/>          and mother.(sigh, breaks down<br/>          weeping)</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - ALCHEMY LAB<br/>                (soma enters)</p><p>                      SOMA<br/>          Woah...cool...(picks up a bottle)</p><p>                                             MEMORY SEQUENCE<br/>                                             START<br/>                (mathias picks up a<br/>                 bottle, elisabetha<br/>                 enters. Mathais turns to<br/>                 face his wife)</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>                (happily) hello love.<br/>                 (tousles her hair)</p><p>                      ELISABETHA<br/>          Oh, stop it! (giggle) if you were<br/>          any more sappy...(sighs in mock<br/>          annoyance)</p><p>                                             MEMORY SEQUENCE END</p><p>                      MINA<br/>          (worried)Soma? What are you talking<br/>          about you goof!</p><p>                      SOMA<br/>          What did I say?</p><p>                      MINA<br/>          You called me "love" and since when<br/>          did you start talking so formally?</p><p>                      SOMA<br/>                (blinks)uh...</p><p>                (leon enters)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          You kids shouldn't be-<br/>                (upstairs a thud is<br/>                 heard)</p><p>                      SOMA<br/>          The hell was that?</p><p>                      MINA<br/>          Let's go find out.</p><p>                      SOMA<br/>                (grabs a syringe)I have a<br/>                 bad feeling about<br/>                 this...</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - LIBRARY</p><p>(soma shoves the door open to find members of the agency<br/>standing around Adrian as he seizes uncontrollably)</p><p>                      P.I.<br/>          What do we do?!</p><p>                (soma strides over)</p><p>                      SOMA/MATHAIS<br/>                (commanding) MOVE!<br/>                (Soma kneels next to the<br/>                 seizing arikado and<br/>                 sticks the syringe in<br/>                 his neck. Adrian<br/>                 continues to buck and<br/>                 sieze)</p><p>                      SOMA<br/>          Shit...</p><p>                      MINA/ELISABETHA<br/>          Hang in there mr. Arikado.<br/>                (mina puts two glowing<br/>                 fingers to adrian's<br/>                 temple and the seizure<br/>                 stops)</p><p> </p><p>                      SOMA<br/>          Thank god.</p><p>                (turns to the agency)</p><p>                      SOMA/MATHAIS<br/>                (growl)leon, mina sara<br/>                 you can stay. The rest<br/>                 of you, get out.<br/>          (footsteps, door slams)</p><p>                      SOMA<br/>          Don't fucking slam the<br/>          door...(sigh) </p><p>          (adrian stirs)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (weakly)damn it...<br/>                (leon helps adrian over<br/>                 to the sofa)</p><p>                      SOMA<br/>          Are you okay mr. Arikado?</p><p>                      MINA<br/>          Yes please tell us!</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          I'm fine. Don't worry about me...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 37 - HAKUBA SHRINE - 2035</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          So, you've managed to keep rein on<br/>          your darkness? You're a better man<br/>          than I am Soma Cruz.</p><p>                      SOMA<br/>          Uh, thanks? I think? Come on mina,<br/>          you wanna go get bubble tea?</p><p>                      MINA<br/>                (giggle) sure.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Ah, young love...</p><p>DOWNTOWN TOKYO - 2036</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Well soma, you've done it again.<br/>          Impressive.</p><p>                      SOMA<br/>          Thanks!</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Farewell, soma cruz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EPISODE 38 - CRONQVIST MANOR - ADRIAN'S ROOM</p><p>                      SARA<br/>          Are you sure about this adrian?</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Auntie Sara, I'm old and I'm tired.<br/>          Please let me rest. You and leon<br/>          don't have to linger in the world<br/>          of the living any longer.<br/>                (machine beeping, slow at<br/>                 first then faster)<br/>                (zapping noise)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (exhales for the last<br/>                 time)</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - OUTSIDE - ALUCARD'S FUNERAL</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>                (voice cracking)farewell<br/>                 Adrian Cronqvist. Rest<br/>                 well my friend. Your<br/>                 suffering is at an end.<br/>                (members of the japanese<br/>                 embassy walk up)</p><p>                      PRESIDENT<br/>          Mr. Belmont, thank you for your<br/>          service.</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          I'm not the one you should be<br/>          thanking. He is dead.</p><p>                      PRESIDENT<br/>          How should we commemorate Genya<br/>          arikado?</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          He wanted to have this<br/>          published(hands the president a<br/>          book: Serenade of Sorrow by Adrian<br/>          Cronqvist)</p><p>                                             FLASHBACK</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (writing a letter, echo)<br/>                 Dear julius,<br/>          This manor and everything in it<br/>          have been entrusted to the nations<br/>          of the earth. See to it they learn<br/>          from my family's tragedy. I put the<br/>          manor back in it's original spot<br/>          and destroyed the teleportation<br/>          device and the distance mirror.</p><p>                                             FLASHBACK END</p><p> </p><p>                      PRESIDENT<br/>          Cronqvist....now why does that name<br/>          sound so familiar?(shocked)Mathais<br/>          "the Dragon" cronqvist?! So they're<br/>          related!</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          Yes. Father and son.</p><p>                      P.I.<br/>          So he grew up around a<br/>          psychopath...lovely...</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>                (angry hiss) if we<br/>                 weren't in the middle of<br/>                 his funeral, I'd<br/>                 splatter you into the<br/>                 pavement you<br/>                 moron!(stomps away)</p><p> </p><p>                (soma is sitting with<br/>                 mina inside the manor<br/>                 entrance)</p><p>                      SOMA<br/>                (spooked)(sniffle)...the<br/>                 hell am I crying for?<br/>                 And who the hell are<br/>                 those two in the<br/>                 portrait?</p><p>                      MINA<br/>          Oh my god...(sniffle) that's-</p><p>                      SOMA<br/>          You and I...(heaving sob)</p><p>          (julius walks in)</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          Ok, guys, time for you to go...<br/>                (sheperds soma and mina<br/>                 out of the manor)</p><p>                      SOMA<br/>          Julius! What the hell?!</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          You two are Mathais and Elisabetha<br/>          no longer. Live for yourselves.</p><p>                      SOMA<br/>          See you around, arikado.</p><p> </p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - OUTSIDE - THE AFTERLIFE</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (sits up and stretches,<br/>                 yawns)</p><p> </p><p>                      MARIA<br/>          Hi there.<br/>                (maria and adrian kiss)</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          Fucking finally! Come on!<br/>          Isabella's waiti-</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (isabella tackle hugs her<br/>                 father)hello my darling.</p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>          Come on papa!(giggle)</p><p>                      MARIA<br/>                She's richter's little<br/>                 princess.</p><p>          (alucard picks isabella up)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Is that so?</p><p>                      TREVOR<br/>          Who d'you think you're kidding<br/>          maria? We all spoil her. Leon<br/>          included.</p><p>                      SYPHA<br/>          Isabella's a good girl. She helps<br/>          guide lost spirits home...</p><p>                                             FADE IN:</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - ALCHEMY LAB</p><p>(footsteps,door opens)</p><p>(monster groaning)</p><p>(isabella kneels next to the monster holding her rosary)</p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>          Be free, Octavius.</p><p>          (monster groaning)<br/>          Let go...Suffer no longer,<br/>          Octavius.<br/>                (monster disappears in a<br/>                 flash of white light, in<br/>                 his place is an older<br/>                 man)</p><p>                      OCTAVIUS<br/>                (to isabella)you saved<br/>                 me?</p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>          Yes. Would you like to go see your<br/>          family?</p><p>                      OCTAVIUS<br/>                (bows his head in shame)I<br/>                 dabbled in sorcery. How<br/>                 can I go see them?</p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>          You've paid your debt octavius, now<br/>          come...</p><p>                                             FADE OUT</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - OUTSIDE - THE AFTERLIFE</p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>          Papa? Come meet your grandfather...<br/>                (adrian buries his face<br/>                 in isabella's hair)</p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>                (shocked but proud)she's<br/>                 pure...!</p><p>                      RICHTER<br/>          She died as an infant so of course<br/>          she is(sniffle)</p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>          Papa... You're such a<br/>          crybaby...(giggle)</p><p>          (footsteps in the grass)</p><p>                      OCTAVIUS<br/>          Hello adrian.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Grandfather...we all turned down a<br/>          dark path not just you...</p><p>                      OCTAVIUS<br/>          She didn't...</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Thank goodness for that.</p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>                (runs off to go play)</p><p> </p><p>                      RICHTER<br/>                (happily)hey there,<br/>                 cutie.</p><p>                      SIMON<br/>          Quit hogging her richter!</p><p>                      CROWD(ALL OF THE REST OF THE BELMONTS<br/>                      BESIDES JULIUS, THE BELNADES, THE<br/>                      MORRIS', THE LECARDES)<br/>          Aww...adorable....</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>                (good natured<br/>                 groan)guys...(turns to<br/>                 adrian)(nervous)<br/>                 actually I'm kinda glad<br/>                 I only met her now...I<br/>                 didn't have to be her<br/>                 bodyguard...all of the<br/>                 belmont clan would've<br/>                 charged into danger to<br/>                 save her...or hell, just<br/>                 beat up anybody who<br/>                 looked at her funny. </p><p> </p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          (annoyed)oh for the love<br/>          of-Everyone...calm down... My<br/>          goodness...</p><p>                      JULIUS<br/>          It's a really good thing she never<br/>          had to wear the japanese female<br/>          school uniform(shudders at the<br/>          thought of isabella in the uniform)</p><p> </p><p>                      SARA<br/>                (giggling)oh dear...<br/>                (the color drains from<br/>                 leon's face)(gags)</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Uncle? Relax...(laughter)</p><p>                      LEON<br/>          I wish mathais was here...</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          He'll be here soon enough.</p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - CHAPEL</p><p>(isabella playing the lute)</p><p>                      ELLA<br/>          Bravo, isabella.</p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>          Thank you.(frustrated) I'm not tall<br/>          enough for the organ yet.</p><p>                      ELLA<br/>          Come on.(carries little isabella<br/>          outside)</p><p> </p><p>CRONQVIST MANOR - OUTSIDE - THE AFTERLIFE - 2100<br/>                (footsteps in the grass,<br/>                 enter mathais and<br/>                 elisabetha, their hair<br/>                 streaked silver)</p><p> </p><p>                      LEON<br/>          So, you finally made it, old<br/>          friend?</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>          Yes...</p><p>                      ELISABETHA<br/>          Hello son.</p><p>                      ADRIAN<br/>          Isabella? Wake up, darling. Your<br/>          grandparents are here.</p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>          Hello, grandfather.</p><p>                      ELISABETHA<br/>          What a cutie...</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>                (sits down, isabella<br/>                 climbs into his lap)at<br/>                 long last, I am<br/>                 complete...</p><p>                                             POST CREDITS</p><p>          (cue mathais,  isabella and adrian<br/>          sitting at the organ)</p><p>                      ISABELLA<br/>          Could you play me a song from the<br/>          crusades grandfather?</p><p>                      MATTHAIS<br/>          As you wish.</p><p>          THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>